


Action/Cut!

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Bucky, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is in this movie project, False Accusations, M/M, Natasha and Clint are agents, Soldier to Actor Steve, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 本文内电影情节参考真实小说：The Drifter by Nick Petrie





	Action/Cut!

**Author's Note:**

> 本文内电影情节参考真实小说：The Drifter by Nick Petrie

阳光透过公寓窗帘的缝隙直接照在巴基的脸颊上，留下一道明亮工整的金黄色印记，睡梦中巴基觉得自己脸上被点了火，可就是怎么都醒不过来，火焰越烧越旺，警铃在巴基脑袋里想得惊天动地，“操……操……”  
  
巴基一边呻吟一边艰难地翻了个身，从俯卧变成仰卧，一只胳膊扭在身体下面，另一只手慢吞吞地抬起来，摸了摸晒得发烫的脸颊——没有着火，恼人的噪声也并非火警，而是他见鬼的手机。  
  
巴基看也没看就按下接听，对着手机嘟哝道：“最好有什么好消息。”他的声音因为睡眠而沙哑。  
  
“你猜怎样，我有两个。”手机里传来娜塔莎的声音。  
  
巴基揉了揉眼睛，大脑艰难地启动运转，“两个什么？”  
  
“两个好消息，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，快把你自己收拾出点人样，给我滚到洛杉矶来，你被选上了！”娜塔莎愉快地宣布道。  
  
巴基一瞬间完全清醒过来，他捏着自己的手机，掌心微微出汗，“是哪一部？”  
  
“巴恩斯，说真的，你需要迅速吃一点补脑的食物，把自己的智商找回来，你觉得我会把广告片或B级电影当做天大的好消息告诉你吗？！当然是《流浪者》！”  
  
谢天谢地，巴基不由地拍了一下自己的胸口，感觉胸腔里心脏在砰砰跳，“男主角？”  
  
“是的，男主角！哈利路亚！”  
  
“女主角呢？”  
  
“莎纶·卡特，卡特导演请了她的侄女，职业状态和你差不多，但没有你那一屁股官司。”  
  
“是的，是的，我知道她是谁，《仓库》是个好电影。这真是太好了，娜塔莎。”巴基躺在床上，长长出了一口气，“另一个呢？”  
  
“另一个什么？”  
  
“好消息，你说有两个好消息。”  
  
“是呀，我是那么说的，猜猜怎样？他们还请到了‘美国队长’！”她听上去少有的兴奋。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”巴基皱起眉。  
  
“你听起来一点都不高兴。”这下娜塔莎的语气里充满失望和指责。  
  
如果巴基完全清醒，他一定会立即反驳，假装高兴，结束这个话题，但没睡醒的时候他的嘴巴比脑子动作快，“这为什么是好消息？”巴基忍不住反问。  
  
“你没看过他的传记电影吗？”  
  
巴基坐起身，下了床，穿过房间，眯着眼睛在填满整整一面墙的光盘架上翻找了一会儿，取下《自由旗帜》的蓝光碟，“当然看过，这家伙的事迹令人敬佩，如果电影里没有太多杜撰的话……”巴基对这点深表怀疑，“但他完全不会演戏。”  
  
“呵呵，美国观众可与你的观点截然不同，他们喜欢他，罗杰斯是去年最红的‘演员’，别管你是否认可，你知道他的电影卖了多少钱吗——”  
  
“我不知道，也不想知道，”巴基叹了口气，“这些年美国人干了不少烂事，我们急于证明自己，美国价值、美国梦、美国荣耀、美国英雄，史蒂夫·罗杰斯正好撞了这个彩头，满足了所有人的自尊心，再加上他皮相好，观众喜欢他可以理解，但你不能否认，这家伙完全不会演戏，他只是在——演他自己……”  
  
“他的角色就是他自己！老天，巴恩斯，你能不能稍微乐观一点？！愤世嫉俗不能给你带来任何好处。投资方就为了他参演全面提高了预算，即使罗杰斯在电影里只是个一上来就死了的小配角，观众会排队买票去看他。再者说你和他至多不过有十分钟的对手戏，他的演技和你没有任何关系！”巴基几乎能想象娜塔莎在电话另一端咆哮的表情，“只要有罗杰斯这样的红人，我们就能沾光拿到一份好合同……你和我都知道，如果你再不去工作，就得开始在ebay上卖你的唱片收藏了——”  
  
“我才不会卖我的收藏品……我宁可不吃不喝……”巴基低声嘀咕着。  
  
娜塔莎完全忽略掉巴基的抗议，“——现在是个好时机，去年那见鬼的官司终于风平浪静，你重新开始演戏，我们当然会面临新的公关问题，但如果这个电影有足够的噱头——新锐女导演、姑侄合作、类型电影、美国队长，也许那帮媒体的吸血虫们就会放你这条小鱼一马。”  
  
“我不在乎，小娜，这是个好本子，角色我也喜欢，我很高兴能参演，其他的没那么重要。”  
  
“也许你应该在乎。”现在娜塔莎听起来似乎有些气愤，巴基为此感到抱歉，他大概毁了娜塔莎的好心情。  
  
巴基沉默了两秒，最终说道：“你说得对，我应该积极乐观一点，所以，你会帮我预定酒店吗？我们明天机场见？”  
  
“你仍然可以在我那借住，詹姆斯。”  
  
“可是小娜——”  
  
“没什么可是，明天机场见，我去接你，不要错过飞机！”娜塔莎说完就挂断了电话，不给巴基留下任何争辩的余地。  
  
巴基写了一条“谢谢”的短信，点击发送，短信状态很快从已发送变成了已读。  
  
巴基站在墙边等了一会儿，娜塔莎并没有发来任何回复，他只好悻悻地走回床边，仰面砸回床上，身下的弹簧被压得咯吱咯吱响。  
  
他又要拍电影了，巴基忍不住想到，还有操他妈的“美国队长”参演。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫走进会议室的时候，屋里只有两个人，一个是曾经与他合作过的萨姆·威尔逊，另一个是位陌生女孩，她年轻漂亮，一看便知道是演员，但史蒂夫从未见过，他看过的新电影毕竟还是数量有限。  
  
自从史蒂夫莫名其妙地开始了自己的演艺生涯之后，他的第一条发现便是——好莱坞充满了各种天使般的面孔。  
  
“我的上帝，美国队长。”女孩先开口说道。  
  
“你好。”史蒂夫感到有些不好意思，他觉得自己一定脸红了，但还是强作镇定地伸出手。没想到萨姆大步走过来，一把就把他的手掌拽走了。  
  
“史蒂夫，我的好伙计！”萨姆把他向前拽了两步，两个人简短地拥抱，萨姆在他背后用力猛拍了两下。  
  
“好久不见。”  
  
“他总是这样吗？”女孩在角落的方桌上取了自己的名牌，摆到开会的环形桌上，名牌上写着旺达·马克西莫夫，“像个绅士。”  
  
“噢，我太伤心了，旺达，难道你没有看过他的电影吗？”萨姆转头对旺达说道，仍然攥着史蒂夫的手不放。  
  
“怎么可能？！当然看过了，我可是头号粉丝！”  
  
“这家伙，和他的电影里一模一样，那就是他，毫无表演成分。”萨姆揽着史蒂夫的肩膀朝他挤了挤眼。  
  
“粉丝见面会吗？加我一个！”门口出现了另一位金发女子，年龄与史蒂夫相似，“莎纶·卡特，演你的寡妇，非常荣幸。”莎纶笑道，她的自我介绍也把萨姆逗笑了。  
  
“呃，你好，很高兴认识你。”史蒂夫回答，即使经过去年一整年的“实战训练”参加各种见面会、晚宴和脱口秀节目，史蒂夫仍然没有学会那种随机应变的幽默对答，虽然他的经纪人克林特·巴顿一直安慰史蒂夫说只要做他自己就好，但史蒂夫还是时常让自己陷入尴尬的境地。  
  
莎纶友善地对他笑了笑。  
  
旺达突然看向莎纶的背后，挥了挥手，在莎纶身后进来的是个年轻男孩，他先和旺达拥抱了一下，随后也转头看向史蒂夫，从头到脚打量着他，“‘美国队长’，太赞了，简直不敢相信。我和这丫头是双胞胎，我叫皮特罗。”  
  
旺达挽住皮特罗的手臂，“是吧，咱们能和美国队长一起演戏了，皮特罗还去试镜了你的传记电影呢，但没选上。”旺达转向史蒂夫。  
  
“别提这个了！”皮特罗立即转移话题，“我是说，美国队长会接这部还挺意外的不是吗？毕竟你之前不是公开拒绝了与朗姆洛合作？”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，他确实因为朗姆洛的不良名声而拒绝与他合作，并在公开场合发表了不太适当的言论，还因此在互联网上引起了双方支持者的一场骂战，克林特协同他的公关团队在事后对史蒂夫进行了为期一周的批评教育，但史蒂夫至今仍旧内心不服，“这部电影与朗姆洛有什么关系吗？”如果有的话，他一定要好好责问一下克林特。  
  
“不，不是，我是说我们的男主角，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他去年不是被告故意伤害和性骚扰吗？”皮特罗依次看向屋里的所有人，除了史蒂夫之外，大家看来都对此事略有耳闻。  
  
“官司不是撤诉了。”旺达耸耸肩，拉长声调“那女人明显只想要钱，我看过《隐形河流》，巴恩斯挺厉害的。”  
  
“那叫庭外和解，拿钱堵嘴，反正这些官司都是无风不起浪的，哼哼，人品和演技可没什么相关性。”萨姆撇了撇嘴。  
  
“佩吉和尼克选用他，我觉得他们心理有谱，佩吉似乎和巴恩斯的经纪人有些交情，我宁可相信熟人的选择，背景不好的演员就是公关噩梦，市场部门都知道这些，不会随便挑人的。”莎纶在椅子上坐下来，“仔细想想这种平白无故的指控，谁碰上谁倒霉，别管你做没做，反正这事就贴你身上了，怎么甩都甩不掉了，好多意图不轨的人就是利用这点。”  
  
皮特罗抱起手臂，满不在乎地笑起来，“你看，男人就不相信男人，女人就不相信女人，因为大家都知道自己同性别的人能做到多坏。”男孩煞有介事地总结道。  
  
“是吗？看你年纪不大还挺悲观。”陌生的声音让所有人都回过头，出现在门口的是导演佩吉·卡特以及站在她身边的高个男人。男人有一张十分英俊但稍显阴郁的面孔，浅蓝的眼睛冷冰冰的，没什么温度。他穿着旧牛仔裤和洗得发白的黑色T恤，半长的头发垂在耳边。  
  
所有人都露出尴尬的神色，纷纷错开眼神，史蒂夫知道这位一定就是刚刚成为众人话题的詹姆斯·巴恩斯。佩吉·卡特清了清嗓子，“编剧和原作都已经到了，大家坐下来准备一下吧。”  
  
没人再说什么，纷纷找椅子坐下。  
  
巴恩斯似乎是故意挑衅一样，选择了萨姆旁边的位置坐下，他们的椅子卡在会议室环形桌的两条桌子腿之间，谁也没有额外的空间，四个小时的筹备会下来，两个人挤来挤去不知道手肘打了多少次架，但却故意不理对方。  
  
原作小说的作家对于参加剧组筹备会十分激动，他要了所有人的签名，并主动承担大部分讲解剧情和人物关系的任务，而年轻作家身边见惯了明星大腕的编剧则表现得十分淡定，甚至有些颓废，一双鼓泡眼下面黑眼圈严重。  
  
史蒂夫难以不注意到，在所有人中，似乎只有巴恩斯读完了小说，会指出小说和改编剧本间主要的区别，而包括史蒂夫自己在内的其他演员则只读过剧本而已。  
  
故事情节大概讲述一个退伍士兵来到洛城，帮助自己原长官的遗孀调查长官在故乡自杀的真相。死掉的长官只在回忆剧情中出现，由史蒂夫扮演，詹姆斯·巴恩斯扮演主角士兵，莎纶·卡特扮演主角所援助的遗孀，萨姆是莎纶的青梅竹马，地方帮派的首领，对莎纶留有旧情。马克西莫夫兄妹则扮演影片中的反派，由于对政府不满而走上极端道路的年轻退伍兵。莎纶和史蒂夫的角色育有一对子女，史蒂夫的经纪人克林特·巴顿先前已经非常兴奋地告知史蒂夫，这两个儿童角色，由巴顿家的两个小孩来扮演。  
  
导演发下主要演员的拍摄日程，史蒂夫发觉自己作为一个死人戏份着实还不少，和每个参演的演员都有单独的对手戏，他随手翻开剧本，就是自己与孩子的互动场景。史蒂夫认识克林特的孩子们，孩子们与他相处融洽，这着实令史蒂夫放松不少，他毕竟不是专业演员，与陌生人自然相处都要花上些功夫，更别提扮演亲人了，史蒂夫简直难以想象萨姆扮演帮派首领的样子，他自己可是万万表演不来的。好在莎纶看起来温和亲切，马克西莫夫兄妹也开朗好接触，萨姆与史蒂夫经过前一次合作成了朋友，这里面唯一的挑战，大概就是巴恩斯了吧。  
  
史蒂夫想着，忍不住偷偷看巴恩斯，他与萨姆仍然处于冷战中，两个人之间简直是肉眼可见的低气压。终于等到会议结束，大家都松了口气，史蒂夫立即忍不住说道：“那个，詹姆斯，我们先前不是故意议论你，是因为我不了解好莱坞的这些是非，他们讲给我听。”  
  
巴恩斯缓缓抬起头，瞪着史蒂夫，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你想说什么，队长？”  
  
史蒂夫用余光扫视其他人，发现所有人都面色尴尬，萨姆用一只手捂着脸，旺达缩着脖子，在以最微小的幅度对史蒂夫摇头，凉爽的空调屋里，史蒂夫头上已经开始冒冷汗，他硬着头皮继续说道：“我的意思是说，既然我们要一起工作，最好相互了解，搞好关系，比如……呃，战场上士兵们信任彼此，才能成为……优秀的团队。”  
  
皮特罗做了一个掉下巴的表情，旺达突然用力抿住嘴，看起来竟然在憋着笑，莎纶眨了眨眼睛，萨姆仍然捂着脸，拒绝看他。  
  
尴尬地沉默一秒秒延长，巴基突然用鼻子哼了一声，听上去像是冷笑，但脸上一丁点笑意都没有，“这有什么所谓，即使关系不好，至少我会演戏。”说着巴恩斯掏出裤兜里的烟盒，在桌面上敲了敲，一支香烟弹出来，他站起身，在众人的“注目礼”之下走出了会议室。  
  
旺达对她的双胞胎哥哥做了个“尴尬”的口型。  
  
这可真他妈是个好开始，史蒂夫有些头痛地想。  
  
* * *  
  
三思之后，史蒂夫还是忍不住把詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字输入搜索栏，屏幕右边立即出现了百科页面，选用的照片以灰暗的舞台为背景，光线聚焦于台上的演员。  
  
照片里，巴恩斯看起来比现在大概年轻五六岁的样子，身材也不像史蒂夫所见那样壮实，他脸上的妆容夸张，粉底打得很白，眼影很重，鲜红的嘴唇边还有一抹血迹，巴恩斯那时是短发，头发被发胶粘成一撮一撮的，都向上立着，他抬起一只手臂，展开身后鲜红的斗篷，诡异的微笑刚好暴露出两颗尖牙，照片下面写着“舞台剧《布兰城》剧照”。  
  
对于史蒂夫来说，那是张有趣的照片，因为他完全无法从这张照片联想到下午刚刚见过的男人，下午坐在会议室里的巴恩斯显得慵懒甚至有点颓废，而这个站在舞台上的年轻人——别管史蒂夫觉得吸血鬼有多荒谬——他充满激情，史蒂夫甚至能从演员额头上渗出的汗水感觉到舞台上的热度。  
  
史蒂夫把视线转向搜索结果，皮特罗所提到的那桩诉讼案件并没有出现在第一页，史蒂夫又加入了案件、被告等关键字，才找到当时的新闻——“《隐形河流》男主角巴恩斯被告性骚扰一案庭外和解”。  
  
史蒂夫随便点开了几个娱乐新闻网页，每条新闻都写着相似的内容，有一些给出了关于巴恩斯所支付“封口费”数额的猜测，也有一些媒体登出了诉讼方离开法庭的视频和照片。  
  
起诉的女人名叫露易丝·门罗，她在巴恩斯出演的《73分局》中担任剧务，是一个12岁女孩的单亲母亲，在网上流传的不多的几张照片中，女人显得焦虑憔悴，让史蒂夫忍不住感到同情。  
  
根据门罗所述，巴恩斯在《73分局》结束拍摄的庆功派对上因为门罗拒绝与他发生关系而攻击了她，巴恩斯的律师称此事子虚乌有，从未发生过。新闻报道中模糊地提到了人证，有一家报纸记载了巴恩斯小时候在寄宿家庭因为攻击同校同学而被转送的经历，但没有其他报纸对此提出证实。  
  
社交网络上对这件事有很多讨论，巴恩斯并没有任何官方账号，他的支持者却不在少数，很多人在网上攻击门罗，指责她诽谤敲诈，见钱眼开，也有很多人以下流的言语威胁门罗撤诉。官司庭外和解之前的两个月，门罗由于遭到巴恩斯粉丝的骚扰而搬过一次家，据说现今她已离开了纽约州。  
  
社交网络上少数门罗的支持者把这次庭外和解看成争取女权道路上的重大失败，她们列举近十年来好莱坞所有不了了之的侵犯女性的诉讼案，图文并茂。  
  
网上读到的信息令史蒂夫感到气愤，弄得他差点打翻笔记本电脑旁边的水杯，史蒂夫怒气冲冲地拨通了克林特·巴顿的电话，电话响了足足六声，克林特才接起来，他的声音听上去懒洋洋的，背景里还有孩子们在喧哗吵闹。  
  
“克林特·巴顿。”  
  
“我要退出。”（*I want out.）  
  
电话另一边沉默了许久，克林特慢吞吞地说道：“……呃，史蒂夫……我不知道你怎么又说这个……你确定吗？作为你的经纪人，我强烈建议你不要这么做，发生什么事情了吗？还是说你遇到了什么人？”  
  
“是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你为什么不事先告诉我？！”史蒂夫满肚子的牢骚，他还以为经过朗姆洛的事件，他已经把自己的态度表达得很明确了。  
  
“巴恩斯？”克林特的语气十分震惊，史蒂夫觉得他在装蒜。  
  
“别跟我说你不知道！”  
  
“好吧，是说也许他长得……很辣，嗯嗯，我老婆都这么认为，我真不知道他也是个基佬，我该想到的……怪我，怪我，但你可没跟我交代过你喜欢这种，肌肉发达、眼神阴郁、凶巴巴的哥特类型……我还以为只有朋克少女喜欢他——”  
  
“什么？你等会儿——”史蒂夫一时没有跟上节奏，听得只想拿头撞墙，“我不是说我要出柜！我说我不想演了！老天，克林特，你在想些什么？！”  
  
“哦！那太好了！”克林特长出了一口气，立即回答，但随即又意识到了错误，“不不不，不好！我是说你不出柜太好了，但是为什么突然要辞演？我们可是签好合同的，史蒂夫，我都和两个小家伙说了和你一起演戏的事情，别让我当个食言的老爹。”  
  
“是呀，还能怪谁？签合同的时候你可没告诉我这部电影的男主角是个袭击女人的混账。”  
  
“等会儿……你是说去年那个案子？”他的语气轻松得让史蒂夫想要揍人，难道好莱坞真的像那些文章里说的一样，是社会公德丧失的重灾区？史蒂夫虽然在这个圈子里混了一段时间，也曾遇到过恶人，但总体来讲，他还认为自己认识的好人居多。  
  
“为什么不告诉我？你知道我对这些事如何看待，你是我的经济人，我把你当做朋友——”  
  
“慢着、慢着史蒂夫，”克林特的声音终于变得严肃了些，“我之所以没跟你说，因为我觉得没必要，那不是问题。”  
  
“你觉得？可和网上说的不一样……”  
  
“那你是更相信网上说的还是更相信朋友呢？”克林特反问道，史蒂夫抿着嘴，半晌没出声，克林特这才继续说道，“反正我是更相信朋友，我觉得巴恩斯不是问题，因为小娜告诉我不是问题，关于巴恩斯的事情，如果你想知道什么，可以去问小娜。”  
  
“娜塔莎是他的经纪人？”  
  
“嗯哼，好啦，史蒂夫——不要闹了！上楼去睡觉！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“不是对你说，我是说，你给我上楼去睡觉！不不，史蒂夫，我是说，我得走了，我们明天再聊，这个戏已经开拍了，你要——我说上楼睡觉——”  
  
“我知道了，代我向你的孩子们道晚安。”史蒂夫无奈地挂断了电话，让克林特从工作中解脱出来。  
  
如果娜塔莎说不是问题——史蒂夫也愿意相信，不是吗？  
  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫是史蒂夫的第二任经纪人，她帮助史蒂夫聘请律师，把他从意图坑骗钱财的第一任经纪人施密特那里解救出来，给他讲解了不少行业规则。  
  
娜塔莎帮他选择最基础的表演培训课，帮他签约出版社和制片公司，她甚至为了史蒂夫的利益着想，在他参演自己的传记电影前，甘愿放弃经济人的职务，她把史蒂夫介绍给了她信得过的朋友克林特，以保证自己的经济人公司与史蒂夫选用的制片商没有利益冲突。  
  
史蒂夫曾经问过娜塔莎为何不计个人得失，只为帮助他，娜塔莎只回答：因为她觉得国家和人民付给大兵的那点薪水，远远比不上他们玩命付出的多。  
  
在那之后，史蒂夫才从克林特那里听说娜塔莎曾有一个在前线阵亡的妹妹。  
  
即使如此，史蒂夫并不觉得自己应该获得特权，也许他真的以一己之力救出了十五名被困于敌军炮火中的士兵，也险些为此丧命——但那只是条件允许，任何士兵都会尝试去做的事情。一起经历过战争的情谊不是任何其他人可以理解的，史蒂夫一直觉得战友应该被划入一种特殊的感情分类。  
  
史蒂夫很走运，他没有牺牲，打穿他身体的两发子弹只在他身上钻了两个干净利落的孔，没有造成任何不可逆转的伤害。他的事迹在美国传开，那时候美国人民刚刚经历了一次发生在首府华盛顿特区的袭击，袭击造成3人死亡15人受伤，美军从前方发来的反恐捷报正好为悲伤的人民带来鼓舞，时机完美。  
  
当史蒂夫在华盛顿的医院清醒过来，医院外全是为他祈祷的陌生人。  
  
史蒂夫一夜之间变成了名人，被媒体称为“美国队长”，而事实上，他只是一个来自布鲁克林普通家庭的年轻人，从未想过会有这样的神奇境遇。如今史蒂夫因为意外成名而获得了他曾经无法想象的声明和财产，当然也有他以前没有经历过的烦恼——例如詹姆斯·巴恩斯，当然，还有出柜……  
  
史蒂夫有点头疼地躺倒在床上，仰望着天花板。  
  
目前仍然只有少数人了解史蒂夫的性取向，他本打算在退伍之后出柜的，虽然可见的障碍很多，但他想要正经地去试试与适合的人交往——可惜他的私人计划完全被突然插入的演艺生涯打断了。  
  
“美国队长不能出柜。”娜塔莎义正言辞地告诉他。  
  
“当然不能。”克林特也是这样说的。  
  
他们甚至给史蒂夫的传记里安排了一个青梅竹马，史蒂夫儿时的邻居麦莉，史蒂夫早已忘了那女孩姓什么，他知道自己连名字都没有记对，在电影公映后有无数叫麦莉的女孩给他写来情书，想要重续前缘。  
  
史蒂夫讨厌说谎——“但理论上讲，你是个双性恋，就算有一个女朋友也算不上说谎。你有过一个女朋友不是吗？”克林特捏着他的肩膀安慰道。  
  
“是啊，可是——”  
  
没有可是，这一次，史蒂夫妥协了，出柜的事情可以再等等，至少史蒂夫也不希望这件事给他带来过分的关注，找一个适合的男友仍在史蒂夫的人生计划当中，时机则需要他再三斟酌。  
  
至于詹姆斯·巴恩斯——史蒂夫回忆了一下巴恩斯的态度和作风，用鼻子哼了一声，就算史蒂夫真要出柜，对象也不可能是这么一个不可一世的“大明星”，史蒂夫这样想着。  
  
* * *  
  
“我有不好的预感……”巴基靠在阳台躺椅上，透过墨镜看着天边火红的夕阳。  
  
“千万不要。”娜塔莎警告道。  
  
“不要什么？”  
  
“不要太投入，如果不是公关需求，作为经纪人，我不建议你与同事交往过密。”  
  
“与同事交往过——慢着，我什么时候说——你到底有没有再听啊，这个人还没见过面就在听人议论我的是非，还强行辩解，尴尬得要命——”  
  
“是呀，我一直在听，你已经连续抱怨他半小时了，所以我猜你不是喜欢他就是喜欢他。”  
  
巴基夸张地抽了一口气，娜塔莎在故意气他，他听得出来，才不会咬勾，“随便吧。”  
  
沉默良久，娜塔莎突然又说：“告诉他你也服过兵役，他会对你肃然起敬的。”  
  
“怎么可能，我在美国训练过三个月，被发配出国两周，任务取消了，又被送回来，和出国旅游有什么区别？说了只能让他更看不起，像史蒂夫·罗杰斯那种人——”巴基咬住嘴唇，打断了自己。  
  
“像罗杰斯那种人怎样？”娜塔莎追问道，坐直身体，转过头来看他。  
  
巴基拖延地端起啤酒瓶吞了一大口，抹抹嘴巴，才无可奈何地说道，“我本想说他看人有偏见，大概眼高于顶，谁都看不上。”  
  
“但是呢？”  
  
“但是呢，我意识到这大概也是我对他有偏见……”  
  
“知道就好，你这两年有长进，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基放下酒瓶，瞪着娜塔莎，“你什么时候变成史蒂夫·罗杰斯专家了？”  
  
“大概是两年前？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“两年前我为他代理业务。”  
  
“你是他的经纪人？我怎么不知道？！”巴基感到十分惊讶。  
  
“因为某些客观原因，我退出了，把他介绍给克林特。你知道我对退伍兵有特价优惠，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是最有名的退伍兵了，我当然当过他的经纪人。”娜塔莎对巴基挤了挤眼，“我从施密特那里把这傻小子救出来，托尼·史塔克帮了大忙。”  
  
“那帮畜生……”巴基忍不住骂道。  
  
“如果不是你心软，托尼也能帮你的大忙……”  
  
“帮我毁掉一个单亲母亲的全部生活？”巴基苦笑着反问。  
  
“当她收了皮尔斯的好处，就已经毁了她自己的生活，又能怪谁呢？”  
  
“她也有迫不得已……这事一回想起来就令人反胃……”  
  
娜塔莎捏了捏巴基的手背，“我知道你因为去年的事情失去了很多朋友，他们会为此后悔的。”  
  
“没那么糟，反正也不是什么真朋友。”巴基淡淡地说道，去年的官司给他带来诸多麻烦，但至少也有一点益处，让他看清谁才是真正值得信赖的人。  
  
“说起来，除了罗杰斯之外，你还没告诉我今天的准备会情况如何？”  
  
“还好吧，还有威尔逊，我没有提他，因为反正我们要在电影里打一架，想想那得多有真情实感啊！我简直等不及了……无论如何，威尔逊是个演员，罗杰斯不是。”  
  
“又是他……”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，似乎失去了讨论的兴致，但她还是慵懒地补充道，“你至少得承认他长得不错——金发碧眼，美国甜心。”  
  
巴基立即还给她一记白眼，罗杰斯也许可以获得年轻姑娘和邻家大妈的青睐，获得大兵们的喝彩，但巴基可不吃这一套。  
  
只不过就连巴基也得承认，罗杰斯和其他人不一样，他那种傻里傻气的认真劲，巴基已经很久都没有遇见过了，他大概不会什么演讲的艺术，所以同样不会拐弯抹角或含沙射影，他说他的想法，毫无保留地表达态度，但却没有因此遭遇坎坷和失败，反倒取得了成功，这种人如今稀有得可算活化石了。  
  
“我觉得，”巴基又喝了一口酒，“他大概选错了职业。”  
  
娜塔莎靠回自己的椅子上，懒洋洋地伸展手臂，打了个哈欠，姿态仿佛一只优雅的猫，“是呀，我很久以前就跟他说过这话了，不要学我，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来。  
  
* * *  
  
一个合称心意的剧组可并非每天都能遇到，尤其是在巴基摆脱去年官司之后，第一次回加州来工作，《流浪者》的拍摄感觉顺利得不可思议。  
  
客观来说，剧组的效率算不上好，佩吉对拍摄要求严苛，而且经常提出奇怪的角度和运镜方式，她每天都在与副导演和摄像争论不休，演员的表演虽然很符合她的心意，但每个场景仍然要经历无数次重拍。每次轮到巴基休息，他总会不由自主地研究摄像的位置，难以想象从影棚里的每个机位到底能拍到怎样的画面。  
  
巴基的角色是一个患有严重PTSD的退伍兵，他的症状与巴基所知的PTSD有所不同——退伍兵彼得不会做噩梦，也不会闪回，不怕突然的惊吓，他唯一的症状，是一种奇怪的密闭空间恐惧反应，任何墙壁和屋顶都会让彼得开始耳鸣，听到挥之不去的白噪声，在室内待的时间越长，他的症状就越明显，心慌发汗、精神紧张，直到崩溃。  
  
就因为这种症状，彼得注销了自己的地址，离开城市，独自一人开着破卡车去野外生活，万不得已的情况下才会回到城市边缘购买食物和补给。一次回城购物，他偶然听闻老班长在家乡自杀身亡的消息，为感激对方在战场上的救命之恩，彼得回到城市里探望班长的遗孀玛利亚和两个孩子，得知一家人经济困难，彼得决定装成退伍军人福利部的义工，帮助玛利亚免费修缮房屋。意想不到的，他在一家人的车库里发现了可疑的大笔现钞，从而开始调查班长之死的真相。  
  
他们最开始的拍摄围绕着玛利亚和彼得的互动，在彼得帮助玛利亚寻找真相的过程中，二人产生了淡淡的情愫，但最终未能开花结果，巴基与莎纶在玛利亚家的房屋周围有很多戏份（因为彼得无法进屋，所以他们大部分时间在房屋门口的台阶上度过），这些情节跨越整部电影，每场戏的情绪也有差别。莎纶很专业，合作起来简单自如。  
  
巴基也拍了一场与萨姆的对手戏，他们在戏里有两次肢体冲突，但随后发现双方都在乎玛利亚和孩子们的利益和安全，最终化敌为友，共同调查真相，巴基与萨姆最先拍摄的场景，就是他们第一次在玛利亚家门口握手言和的场景。经过几番对白，巴基觉得双方似乎都意识到对方的专业水平，虽然他们仍算不上好哥们，但至少产生了某种程度上的相互理解，这与二人在戏里的关系出奇的相似，简直用不着表演。佩吉对巴基与萨姆的对手戏最为满意。  
  
整整一周过后，巴基和莎纶转换到拍摄地的另一处室内布景，开始拍摄在玛利亚家中发生的情节，当莎纶去休息的时候，佩吉要求巴基拍摄单人场景，表现出“密闭空间恐惧”的症状，以拍摄特写镜头。  
  
这才是真正困难的——巴基私下里看了大量的文献，甚至在小说作者的帮助下采访了一些真正患有相似症状的人。可惜患者很难描述自己的感受，也不可能“现场示范”以供巴基作为表演参考，他们对巴基的帮助并不显著。  
  
巴基只好反复地去看小说，去体会作者的想象，逐渐形成自己的想象，但一个人被围在一堆摄像机之间，要依靠非常静态的肢体语言表达出一种病态感受，实在太难了。  
  
尤其是就在这几天，片场突然热闹了起来，在隔壁场景拍摄的旺达和皮特罗经常出现串场，史蒂夫·罗杰斯与莎纶的对手戏也在同期开始拍摄，饰演二人儿女的一对小朋友也时不时来访，每天巴基都感到罗杰斯的视线扎在自己的后背上，烦人得不得了。巴基尽可能地还原自己对密闭空间恐惧的想象，但仍然无法达到佩吉的期待。  
  
“不行，巴基，我知道我在提出不可能完成的任务，但你得再多给我一点什么……”佩吉苦恼地抓着自己的头发。  
  
巴基深深吸了一口气，“真抱歉，我知道，我们可以再试试，也许……过两天，等咱们清清场，我会感觉更好一点。反正是我一个人的戏，不要影响进度。”  
  
佩吉点点头，“没关系，巴基，我知道你已经做得很好了，但我们也都知道，就还差一点点……也许你可以和史蒂夫聊聊？他打过仗，应该认识不少战友，有亲身经历。”  
  
“可——慢——”还不等巴基反对，佩吉已经转身开始向坐在椅子上的罗杰斯招手，罗杰斯立即站起来，一路小跑到巴基和佩吉身边。  
  
“佩吉？”巴基知道罗杰斯三天之前才在佩吉的坚持下不再把她称为“女士”，现在看他跑过来笔挺地站直，巴基几乎以为他会磕脚后跟立正行个军礼。他身上的军装戏服更是给巴基的大脑添乱。  
  
“巴基的角色你看过吧，PTSD，他需要一些体验交流——”佩吉正说着，正在看片的副导已经在旁边喊她，于是佩吉推了推巴基的后背，“好了，巴基你知道这些，你们先到一边去聊，我们要换场莎纶的单人戏了。”  
  
佩吉说完就离开了，把一只巨大的、金发的、傻乎乎的、穿军装的玩具熊丢给了巴基。  
  
“咳咳……”罗杰斯清了清嗓子，“我不知道能不能帮到你……我的PTSD不严重。”  
  
这只玩具熊还会说话……巴基不耐烦地皱起眉，但也感到有些意外，“你也有PTSD？”  
  
罗杰斯带着犹豫地点了点头，“我中枪了，所以呢，我管它叫神经过敏和偶尔的噩梦，但医生管它叫PTSD。”  
  
“你认识什么人有这种症状吗？彼得的‘白噪声’。”  
  
史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，“呃，我不知道，大家不会谈起这个，除非是在AA小组。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，他也从来没指望能从史蒂夫那获得什么帮助，“你的电影里可没提到你有这病。”  
  
“因为我没有受到很多困扰。”他的语气极端认真，“如果我不为此挣扎，就不应该表现得像是我在为此挣扎，有很多人真正受到病症的折磨，我不应该代表他们，我只是一个士兵，不能代表所有人。”  
  
“好吧。”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
“那个，事实上，我仍然想为上上周的事情道歉，一直也没有机会，因为你明显在生气，不愿意理我。”  
  
巴基大大地翻了一个白眼，“耶稣基督，罗杰斯，你到底有完没完——”  
  
“我不知道你为什么非要针对我。”罗杰斯这种出人意料的固执难缠让巴基觉得头痛不已，然而他又不由自主地想要拿对方发泄抬杠，几乎无法控制自己的言语。  
  
“你在背后搬弄是非，还要怪我小气喽？”巴基回答道。  
  
“我可没有搬弄是非，还有，你可以叫我史蒂夫，我听佩吉和莎纶管你叫……巴基？既然你看起来不在乎别人谈论你，为什么非要咬着我不放？”  
  
“是呀，我朋友管我叫巴基。”巴基没好气地回答，“但你可不行，既然你觉得自己没错，干嘛又非要抓着我来道歉？”  
  
“无心给人带来不快自然要道歉，这是起码的礼貌，只可惜不是所有人都懂礼貌——”  
  
巴基气得正在琢磨如何回击，急促的脚步声从二人身后传来，巴基转身的时候，看到旺达飞跑着追逐她的双胞胎兄弟穿过片场1号区域而来，两个小青年手里拿着道具枪似的武器，旺达满脸怒容，皮特罗边跑边笑着求饶。  
  
“混蛋你给我站住！”旺达大叫一声，皮特罗冲过罗杰斯和巴基身边，还没等巴基回过神，罗杰斯突然一把抓住巴基的手臂，把他的身体拽了一圈。  
  
巴基听到噗的一声响，等他摇晃着站住脚对罗杰斯怒目而视的时候，他注意到罗杰斯正皱着眉扭着脖子看自己的屁股。巴基跟上他的目光，一片巴掌大的荧光黄颜料正印在罗杰斯被军装戏服包裹的圆屁股上。  
  
“我的上帝，我的上帝，我的上帝！”旺达跑过来，从负责补妆的剧务手上夺过一盒纸巾，上来就要帮遭殃的受害者擦屁股，“我真是太、抱、歉、了，队长，都怪皮特罗那个混账……”  
  
“我自己来——”罗杰斯立即把纸巾从旺达手里接过来，剧组人员已经开始在周围发笑了。  
  
“耶稣基督，史蒂夫，我的老伙计，是谁这么惦记你的屁股啊，打得也太他妈准了吧！”今日与旺达、皮特罗一起拍摄的萨姆也突然出现，“我说巴恩斯，你能不能不要乘人之危，这么赤裸裸地盯着人家的屁股瞧？”  
  
巴基瞪了萨姆一眼，回头看那个下意识救了他的大兵，天啊，他真的不是个演员，“没事吧？”巴基问道，无论如何，旺达的荧光彩弹本该击中巴基的屁股——要是没有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的话。  
  
“你猜怎样？萨姆，我第一次觉得自己的条件反射真是见鬼地坑人，帮个没礼貌的混球挡子弹，太吃亏了……”史蒂夫嘟嘟囔囔地向门口走，“我去换裤子……”  
  
片场里的人仍然在发笑，旺达一脸苦恼，“他生我气了……”  
  
巴基捏了捏旺达的肩膀，“别担心，有我垫着，他更生我的气。”  
  
“你做了什么？”旺达问。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我显然是个‘没礼貌的混球’，你们先继续吧，我去看看他……”巴基并不情愿地朝罗杰斯离开的方向走去，现在他似乎欠了美国队长一个人情，史蒂夫·罗杰斯字面意义上地挽救了巴基的屁股，娜塔莎一定会第一时间听说这个故事，她会笑死的。  
  
“见鬼……”巴基小声咒骂着，但还是忍不住嘴角上挑，这实在是太荒唐了。  
  
往好处想想，至少等到影片宣传的时候，他们肯定不会缺少可以谈论的片场故事。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫去化妆间找造型师要了一条同样的军装裤，换上干净的裤子。无人使用的主要角色化妆间冷气关闭，闷热无比，史蒂夫长衣长裤的戏服本来就比所有人都厚实，换条裤子也让他出了一头大汗。  
  
史蒂夫感到心情沮丧，他开始拍摄还没几天，但对于先前筹备会上发生的小冲突实在耿耿于怀。特别是当克林特告诉他，娜塔莎是巴恩斯的经纪人之后，史蒂夫想着自己对巴恩斯毫无依据的怀疑和仇视，还是心怀歉意。他甚至担心巴恩斯会与所有其他演员产生矛盾，影响拍摄。  
  
然而他的担心明显是想象力过剩，史蒂夫第一天来到片场的时候，就看到巴恩斯与莎纶亲密无间地交谈，宛如多年的好友，就连萨姆与巴恩斯之间，都有一种互相招惹挑衅的同胞友谊。  
  
巴恩斯所有的态度和脾气，似乎都拿来对付史蒂夫了，史蒂夫几乎想要质问克林特是否把自己一时冲动，想要因为巴恩斯辞演的事情通过娜塔莎传到了巴恩斯的耳朵里——  
  
巴恩斯从来不与史蒂夫同桌午餐，即使所有主要演员坐在一个长桌的那天中午，巴恩斯也特意挑选离史蒂夫最远的位置就坐。  
  
在对方友好的情况下，史蒂夫都不善于主动交友，就更别提面对明显带有敌意的对象了，史蒂夫的示好行为除了迎来一堆白眼之外，毫无收获。  
  
态度归态度，连续待在片场几天，史蒂夫仍然会被巴恩斯的表演所吸引，他与莎纶的对手戏有时前后情绪差异极大，但巴恩斯总能很好把握，某一幕戏中，史蒂夫几乎可以看到泪水在男人的眼眶里打转，导演喊停的时候莎纶真的哭了起来，巴恩斯的表情却静止在脸上，随即转变为笑容，他吹了声口哨，对莎纶说了句什么，立即让对方也破涕为笑。  
  
表演对于巴恩斯来讲，显得如此轻松自如，史蒂夫觉得自己这辈子大概都无法理解。轮到史蒂夫自己出场的时候，他只能努力去酝酿情绪，如果需要悲伤，就去回忆悲伤的经历，如果需要喜悦，就去回忆愉快的事，每次演完一场戏，史蒂夫都觉得筋疲力竭，比五公里跑还要累……  
  
史蒂夫确信自己必须与巴恩斯缓和关系，既然所有其他人都喜欢“巴基”，那他一定算不上是个彻头彻尾的混球，所以史蒂夫才会一而再再而三坚持不懈地尝试，试图解除误会。  
  
事实证明，他想错了，巴恩斯确实是个自我为中心、不讲道理的家伙。  
  
史蒂夫在更衣室里坐了一会儿，才慢吞吞地站起来打开房门，出乎意料地，詹姆斯·巴恩斯靠墙站在门口，手中攥着两杯冷饮。史蒂夫左右看看，确定四下无人，才相信巴恩斯是来找自己的。棕发男人把手里的一杯冰摩卡递到史蒂夫面前，“所以说，我可以叫你史蒂夫？”  
  
史蒂夫看到自己的名字写在塑料杯上，对巴恩斯的突然示好无比怀疑，史蒂夫慢条斯理地接过属于自己的饮料，“你确定里面没下泻药吗？”  
  
巴恩斯哼笑了一声，似乎觉得不可思议，史蒂夫能够感觉那笑声与早先他对自己冷笑时的差异，这个男人终于决定放弃对史蒂夫的故意刁难，摇了摇头，说道：“我为什么要下药害你？我已经偷偷翻进你的拖车，药死了你养的金鱼来报仇……”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，想着自己应该作何反应，但最后他还是忍不住问：“什么？！你把我的金鱼怎么了？！”  
  
“等等，你真在拖车里养金鱼？！”巴恩斯露出惊悚的表情，连连摇头，史蒂夫可以确信他不是在表演，“我什么都没干，我在开玩笑！我甚至不知道你的拖车是哪……”  
  
史蒂夫已经忍不住笑起来，“骗到你了。”  
  
巴恩斯气恼地推了他一把，“原来美国队长也是爱捉弄人的混蛋。”  
  
“也不知道是谁先挑的头。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
两个人沉默了半晌，尴尬地看着各自的饮料杯，“我为先前的态度道歉。”巴恩斯小声嘀咕道。  
  
“没有必要。”史蒂夫挥了挥手。  
  
“我大概还得说谢谢你，”他又说，“救了我的屁股。”  
  
“没有必要。”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
“荧光颜料有没有印到你的屁股上？那东西半夜会发光——”  
  
这次史蒂夫推了巴恩斯一把，“去你的吧，巴恩斯！”  
  
两个人都忍不住大笑。  
  
他们一起开始往片场走，没走出几步，巴恩斯突然又停下，史蒂夫也停下回头看他，如果要让史蒂夫说的话，他几乎觉得巴恩斯显得不好意思。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，露出疑惑的眼神。  
  
“你可以管我叫巴基。”他说道。  
  
史蒂夫感到意外，但也终于松了口气，他笑起来，真心感到高兴，史蒂夫对自己的新朋友点了点头，“巴基。”  
  
“史蒂夫。”  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫侧身挤进吧台旁的高脚凳前坐下来，巴基·巴恩斯在他身边的位置上，双手环着威士忌酒杯，却不接触杯身，冰凉的杯壁上隐隐约约冒着冷气，他的左手拇指轻轻摩挲着杯沿。  
  
“我以为你和他们一起去跳舞了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
酒保走过来，看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫指了指巴基的杯子，酒保从桌下拿出另一只威士忌酒杯，放进圆形的大冰块，冰块在杯底跳跃滚动了两下，碰撞杯壁发出清脆的响声，橙黄的液体顺着冰面倾倒下来，被无色透明的冰块化成淡淡的金黄色。  
  
酒保把酒杯放倒史蒂夫面前。  
  
“我本来和他们一起去跳舞，路上接到娜塔莎——我经济人的电话，特意回酒店来等她，我想你认识她对吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，巴基也跟着点了一次头，他继续道：“结果她的飞机晚点了，而且还在持续不断地被推迟。”巴基点亮手机屏幕，屏幕上显示着一趟从旧金山飞往圣地亚哥的航班信息。”  
  
“娜塔莎来度周末？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“工作，以及度周末。”巴基端起酒杯，将自己杯中的液体一饮而尽，“你呢？”  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫低头嗅了嗅自己的饮料，强烈的酒精味立即充满了鼻腔，他并不经常喝烈酒，好友们总以为史蒂夫的酒精耐受度不高，但事实上恰恰相反，他不常喝酒的原因正是因为酒精对他的效果非常微弱，史蒂夫觉得自己难以分辨出酒精类饮料的优劣，喝名贵酒只是浪费。  
  
“为什么不跟我们去跳舞？”巴基问。  
  
“我不太会……”史蒂夫回答，“我是指跳舞。”  
  
巴基像是听到了什么好笑的事情，他把额头压到手臂上，呵呵地笑起来，“伙计，没什么比跳舞更简单了。”巴基抬起头，看着史蒂夫，淡蓝色的眼睛里反射着酒吧内星星点点的淡黄灯光，“你听，这是音乐——”史蒂夫第一次注意到酒吧内轻柔的爵士乐，巴基的肩膀跟着萨克斯的节奏轻轻摇晃起来，他把自己的空酒杯推向吧台中央，对着酒保挤了挤眼睛，“鲍勃，再来一杯。”  
  
酒保微笑起来，他收起巴基的空杯，换上了新杯子，再次斟酒，把酒杯推还给巴基的时候也跟着节奏晃了两下身体。  
  
“哈！没错，鲍勃！”  
  
巴基让所有的一切都看起来轻而易举，交流、表演，当然还有跳舞。  
  
与巴基修复关系令史蒂夫在剧组的生活变得轻松起来，但演戏却没有变简单，对史蒂夫来说，最容易的是那些动作戏，他和皮特罗有一场打斗，以皮特罗的角色逃离告终。史蒂夫还有和巴基一起的战场戏，他们在绿幕背景前的假战壕里连滚带爬折腾了好几天。  
  
某个场景中，史蒂夫和巴基抱在一起从凹凸不平的斜坡上滚下来，那一天他们两个人抱在一起足足滚了十三次，导演才拍到足够的镜头，谁也没少挨对方的拳脚，等到史蒂夫在公共桑拿房撞见巴基的时候，两个人身上全都是青一块紫一块。  
  
“你这个王八蛋。”巴基指着自己青紫的大臂小声骂道。  
  
史蒂夫亮出自己全部淤青的手肘，“都怪你太沉了。”  
  
巴基冷不丁伸出手指重重捅了史蒂夫腹部的淤青一下，痛得史蒂夫嗷地叫了一声，巴基转身开始逃跑，史蒂夫下意识地开始追，两个人绕着狭小的蒸汽房跑了一分钟，直到同时在蒸桑拿的摄影师摇头叹气地走出去淋浴，史蒂夫才意识到这情景有多滑稽，他和巴基精疲力竭地坐倒在长板凳上，开始大笑，笑得上气不接下气，两个人差点把板凳坐翻。  
  
自从去往前线，史蒂夫已经很久没有这种体验了，轻松单纯的快乐，与朋友共享。  
  
巴基是个奇怪的人，他平日里总是显得满不在乎，爱说笑也爱笑，当旺达和皮特罗以二十出头的年轻人特有的愤世嫉俗口吻聊起敏感严肃的话题时，巴基总是会以嘲讽和笑话打断他们，随后萨姆和巴基就会陷入无休止的、抬杠一般的、幼稚无聊的争论中，让气氛重新变得轻松。  
  
但史蒂夫也注意到，巴基是唯一一个不会在排演时笑场的人，他也会出错——忘记台词或是舌头打结，但他从来没有笑场过，无论是同事演员们讲出何种滑稽的错误，巴基都能毫无影响地把自己的台词接下去，他对待表演，有十二分的认真和严谨。  
  
在史蒂夫与巴基二人的关系缓和后，巴基会找史蒂夫问一些关于战场上的体验，史蒂夫总是笨口拙舌地试图解释，就连他自己也知道自己的描述模糊空虚，可即使这样，巴基仍然从中得到了某种灵感，至少佩吉最终完成了她想要的拍摄。  
  
史蒂夫经常会去片场，即使自己没有拍摄场次的时候，他也会去远远观望，有时候只是与负责道具和补妆的工作人员们站在一起。那天史蒂夫并不知道室内布景中在拍什么，片场内的人员很少，其他演员也都缺席，只有摄影机从不同的角度对准巴基，史蒂夫远远看着，随后佩吉喊了三五次开拍和停机，巴基就站在原地，一直没有移动。最后一次停机后，佩吉走过去在巴基背后用力地拍了一下，脸上全是兴奋的表情。巴基僵硬的姿态放松下来，他转身对佩吉微笑，抬起头来正看到远处的史蒂夫。  
  
巴基抬起两根手指，笑着朝史蒂夫敬礼致意。史蒂夫不自觉地以满脸傻笑回应。  
  
拍摄过程一切顺利，演员们从洛杉矶前往丘拉维斯塔拍摄外景，如今为期一周的外景拍摄结束了，大部分人决定留在圣地亚哥度过周末，萨姆组织大家一起去海滨跳舞，而史蒂夫经过长时间的紧凑拍摄，只想在酒店楼下的酒吧里喝杯啤酒。  
  
他没想过会在这里碰到巴基。  
  
巴基难得地穿上了黑色衬衫和长西裤，他的头发没有扎着，发尾有些弯曲。现在他不再跟着音乐的节奏晃动身体了，肩膀有些下沉，盯着自己的酒杯出神，史蒂夫突然有种奇怪的感觉，虽然巴基脸颊上还残留着没有完全消失的笑容，但他看起来并不快乐。  
  
“你为什么在这？”巴基突然问他。  
  
史蒂夫反应了几秒，才回答，“我也想放松一下，喝杯啤酒。”  
  
“这可比啤酒好多了。”巴基用指甲轻轻敲了敲酒杯。  
  
史蒂夫端起酒杯尝了一口，威士忌的辛辣感在舌尖扩散开来，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“也许，你认为跳舞很轻松，我可不这样想，我会被自己绊倒，经常会这样。”  
  
巴基哼笑了一声，转移了话题，“你为什么会当演员？”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，他张开嘴，又闭上，最终回答：“我的经纪人认为我不该把实话说出来。”  
  
巴基再次笑起来，边笑边摇头，“巴顿跟你说的？”  
  
“还有娜塔莎。”  
  
“有这么糟糕？拜托，罗杰斯，我又不是小报记者……我们是朋友，不是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫斟酌了一会儿，“那你呢？去年发生了什么？门罗为什么告你？”  
  
巴基不再笑了，他又喝了两口酒，新一杯威士忌也几乎见底了，“你猜怎样，如果你告诉我你为什么当演员，我就告诉你，去年发生了什么，交易，意下如何？”巴基再次转过脸，面对史蒂夫，凝视着史蒂夫的双眼。  
  
史蒂夫不得不拼命琢磨着巴基的意图，二人之间的沉默逐渐延展到了令人尴尬的长度，巴基却没有开口挽救局面的意思，史蒂夫第一次意识到，巴基并不真正想听关于史蒂夫的事情，职业选择没有那么多变量，聪明如巴基，也许早就能够猜出史蒂夫的经历，又或者娜塔莎已经告诉过巴基关于史蒂夫的全部。  
  
巴基真正想要的，是一个倾诉的理由，在所有的笑容之下，史蒂夫突然能够看到巴基的孤独和寂寞，娜塔莎也许是唯一一个知道真相的朋友，所以巴基才会自在酒店里等待……  
  
史蒂夫立即点点头，“好吧，交易，交换情报。”  
  
巴基脸颊上展开灿烂的笑容，眼睛里却没什么笑意，他转头对酒保招了招手，“把剩下的给我。”  
  
酒保犹豫了一下，但没有停顿太久，他把威士忌瓶子递给巴基，又给他们拿了两只新杯子。巴基抓起酒瓶和杯子，一把揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，拉着他朝酒吧角落里的一张二人方桌走去。巴基身上混着酒精、烟草和男士香水味，史蒂夫有一瞬间的犹豫，巴基在他到来之前，已经喝了多少酒？  
  
巴基脚下甚至有些摇晃，他把史蒂夫拉到桌前，按在椅子上坐好。他从史蒂夫的手中抢过史蒂夫的酒杯，一口便喝掉了杯中剩余的饮料。  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫想要阻止，想让他喝得慢一点，他想告诉巴基别担心，别管他想对史蒂夫讲什么，史蒂夫都会耐心听，他想让他快乐起来——史蒂夫的心脏突然漏跳了一拍，所有想说的话一下都梗在了喉咙里。  
  
巴基拧开酒瓶瓶盖，将两只新杯子倒满，一杯推给史蒂夫，一杯留给自己，“好了，说吧，你为什么要当演员？”  
  
史蒂夫清了清嗓子，从巴基脸上错开视线，看向手边的酒杯，“嗯……是为了钱。”  
  
巴基停顿了两秒，哈哈大笑起来，“就这个？巴顿和娜塔莎不让你说？”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地抓了抓头发，“是不让我在公开场合说。你知道，我救了一些士兵，但那一次并非全员撤离。有人……牺牲了，当时我在医院清醒过来，他们在医院举办了一次见面会，所有幸存的人……然后有两位女士突然出现了，所有人都在笑，他们说感谢，但是这两个女人在哭，因为她们的丈夫没有回来，威尔金斯中士，他的儿子患上了白血病，她们需要钱……但我不能帮助她们……”  
  
巴基听得很安静，直到史蒂夫不再讲话，他才开口道，“你出名了，肯定能组织捐款什么的……”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“是的，我可以，然而我是在管谁要钱呢？所有幸存的士兵，他们愿意做出力所能及的捐助，甚至是力所不及的捐助……我觉得这不是个好主意，巴基。当我公开募捐的时候，我并不知道我自己想要做出善行，会给其他人带来怎样的影响。正巧在我住院期间，有人开始向我邀约授权，他们愿意以我无法想象的高价购买我传记的著作权和改编权，我咨询了一些律师和经纪人，认为这是个不错的好主意。”史蒂夫停下来喝了一口酒，“当然，后来出了一些状况，很多人想要从中牟利，我也学到了一些教训……娜塔莎帮助我避免了很多麻烦，幸运的是，电影竟然比投资方想象得还要卖座……”  
  
巴基摇晃着手中的杯子，“真的毫无悬念，当你说钱的时候我就能猜到是什么大公无私的理由，人们当然会喜欢你……”  
  
“并不完全大公无私，我当时还缺住处，现在则有钱在布鲁克林买一间公寓了，纽约的房价太可怕了。”史蒂夫笑着端起酒杯，在巴基的杯边碰了一下，“干杯。”  
  
“干杯。”巴基笑了笑。  
  
他们面对面坐着，直到二人都把自己的饮料喝干净，巴基重新给二人倒上酒。史蒂夫仔细观察着巴基的表情，也许他不该再问，也许巴基已经喝得太多，但史蒂夫也觉得巴基想要把自己的事情告诉别人，告诉一个朋友。  
  
“我想轮到你讲了？”史蒂夫轻声说。  
  
“如果我说我什么都没做，你会相信吗？”巴基虽然这样问，但他并没有抬起头，他的脸颊几乎全部隐藏在黑暗当中。  
  
史蒂夫仔细思考着他在网络上读到的信息，克林特对他说的话，以及他与巴基的亲身接触，史蒂夫并没有百分之百的保证，但如果巴基给他讲述事情的经过，他会——  
  
但还没等他回答，巴基已经打断了他的思考，“不用回答，史蒂夫，我知道，你是那种会认真去想的人……这就够了。”  
  
“巴基我……”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“门罗去参加了一个派对，她喝醉了，她遭到了侵犯，那是真的。无论是哪个畜生做了这些，他都应该下地狱。但门罗无法指认任何人，她醉得不省人事，于是某些图谋不轨的人塞给她一些伪造的证据，并为她请来了东海岸最好的律师，他们让她指认是我干的。她知道……她一直都知道我和这件事没有一丝一毫的关系，但她还是为了经济补偿开始配合他们……”  
  
“他们是谁？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我不是最有名的演员，史蒂夫，比如像你，你大概从来都没听过我的名字，我现在在美国肯定不如你有名气。”巴基苦笑了两下，史蒂夫并没有接话，但巴基讲这话显然不是为了讽刺他，所以史蒂夫继续听他讲下去，“我目前的作品能够确保让我每年拿到足够的片约，运气好的时候会有一次主演。没有电影的时候我愿意去排演舞台剧……我的意思是说，没有人恨我恨到要栽赃陷害我的地步，我当时怎么也无法想通……不过这件官司一出，直接遭到重大损失的就是那部电影，主演被告开庭，电影甚至没有大范围上映，受损的是制片公司……当然，他们也有止损的方式，就是放弃电影，放我自己去打我的官司……”  
  
“所以说……你变成两家公司战斗的牺牲品……”  
  
巴基耸了耸肩。  
  
“但你并没有失去支持者的信任。”史蒂夫回忆着网上所见的信息，大多数人相信你与此事无关。  
  
“是呀，他们什么也不知道，但他们会表明态度，如果有什么能让我感到心理平衡的话，门罗的处境比我能好多少呢？”巴基的语气里带着苦涩和嘲讽，“她也是个受害者，我们都没有退路……有人搜到她家，向她的窗口丢石头，在她的汽车上喷涂侮辱性的话语，你能想象吗？然后另一些人转头就说，这一切都是我的错，欺侮一个强暴受害者，竟然都成了我的错！我从没做过任何事，我没有碰过她，也没有报复过她……这真他妈的不公平！”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住伸手拍了拍巴基的手背，巴基却很快把手抽开了，他拿起酒杯，撞了一下史蒂夫的杯子，仰头喝了一大口饮料，有液体从他的嘴角溢出来，流到下巴上，低落在桌面上。  
  
史蒂夫也沉默地喝了一口酒，他不知道应该如何安慰莫名遭到陷害的人，但仍旧努力尝试道：“巴基，我很抱歉……这确实不公平，但你很坚强，又有天赋，现在能够重新开始，不是吗？”  
  
巴基用力点了点头，“操他妈的，重新开始，当然了，我不会就这么被他们踩死的……不会的……”  
  
此后巴基不再开口说话，只是安静地喝他的酒，直到他们的酒瓶见底。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基从椅子上拉起来，巴基已经醉得晕头转向，他还想往吧台的方向走，史蒂夫则把他的手臂绕在肩膀上，搂着他的腰向电梯方向走。  
  
“我们去哪？”巴基有些口齿不清地问道。  
  
“送你回房……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
二人乘坐电梯抵达所有演员租住的四层，巴基好像清醒了一些，他不再靠着史蒂夫走路，摇摇晃晃地扶着墙壁，他们路过史蒂夫自己的房间，才走到巴基的房间门口，巴基在门前停下来，在裤兜里摸出房卡，回头看见史蒂夫还跟在身后，似乎感到惊讶。巴基转过身，脚步不稳，史蒂夫赶快扶住他。  
  
“我没事，史蒂夫。”巴基对史蒂夫笑了笑，他凝视着史蒂夫的双眼，史蒂夫也看着他。  
  
他们就那样面对面站着，史蒂夫握着巴基的两只手臂，史蒂夫逐渐感觉能听到自己心跳的声音，当巴基英俊的面孔在他眼前开始放大时，他并没有一下子就意识到巴基靠近，但随之扑面而来的酒精味让史蒂夫突然清醒，巴基喝醉了，巴基对他倾诉，史蒂夫下意识地向后撤了一点，巴基也立即停住了。  
  
史蒂夫静止不动，他感觉自己心跳的厉害，全身的汗毛都紧张得竖起来，不知道该期待对方怎样的反应，但巴基突然寂寞地笑了笑，他低下头，脑袋几乎撞在史蒂夫的下巴上。  
  
“我没事，不好意思，不要介意，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基一边重复一边后退，靠在自己的房门上，对史蒂夫呵呵傻笑，他背着身刷了几次房卡，都没能打开屋门。史蒂夫从他手中取过卡片，帮他开门，他们的手指相互接触，那让史蒂夫的心脏更加狂跳不止，他知道自己没有会错意。  
  
史蒂夫试图想象这一切的含义，首先，如果他还对巴基的官司有任何疑惑的话，现在也已经完全消失了，这不仅仅因为史蒂夫意识到巴基的性取向，还有他的行为和举止。巴基醉得厉害，但他仍然能看到最微小的拒绝的信号，适时停止。史蒂夫绝不会相信这样的巴基·巴恩斯会在做出任何强迫他人的行为。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基扶到床上，迅速地帮他脱掉衣服和鞋袜，他又设定好空调的温度，给巴基倒了杯水放在床头，巴基的呼吸已经变得缓慢粗重，沉沉地睡了过去。史蒂夫站在床边看了一会儿，睡着的巴基仍然显得寂寞，现在史蒂夫又了解了这寂寞背后的另一层缘故。  
  
巴基的性取向也许可以让他避免陷入去年那场麻烦中，至少也能给他带来利好的帮助，但网络上并没有一丝一毫关于此事的传闻，出柜在好莱坞仍然是举足轻重的新闻，甚至比吃官司更严重……难怪每次史蒂夫提出一点要出柜的倾向，克林特就开始百般规劝。  
  
史蒂夫想留下陪巴基，他伸出手，想碰碰巴基的脸颊，上帝啊，他想给他那个晚安吻。但是巴基醉了，也许明天早上起来就会忘记一切……  
  
史蒂夫关上了房里的灯，悄悄退出了巴基的房间。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
身后传来的声音让史蒂夫吓了一跳，史蒂夫关好屋门，心虚地回过头，转身面对娜塔莎。  
  
“晚上好，好久不见，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫尴尬地回答道。  
  
娜塔莎看了一眼史蒂夫背后的门牌号码，挑起眉毛，“这是詹姆斯的房间。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“他……巴基他喝醉了……”  
  
“这家伙，我们说好晚上碰面的，都怪飞机晚点了那么多。”娜塔莎看上去想要推开史蒂夫去敲门，但史蒂夫没有让开。  
  
“他睡着了。”史蒂夫强调道。  
  
这下娜塔莎的眉毛挑得更高了，“你们……”  
  
“他喝醉了，我刚送他回来，他已经睡着了，我是说他倒在床上就睡了。”史蒂夫迅速地解释，他的话听上去大概非常可疑，但史蒂夫实在不想让娜塔莎现在把巴基叫醒。  
  
娜塔莎最终后退了一步，皱着眉点了点头。  
  
她继续穿过走廊，来到四层的空房间，刷卡打开了屋门，史蒂夫一直看着她，直到娜塔莎突然回头，“詹姆斯跟你说了什么？”  
  
“一些事情……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
娜塔莎露出厌恶的表情，对史蒂夫的回答并不满意，但她没有追问，只是说道：“那家伙有点傻，和你倒有点像，但绝对是个好人。”  
  
史蒂夫严肃地点了点头，“我知道。”他回答。  
  
娜塔莎似乎松了口气，“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
  
“晚安。”史蒂夫小声回答。  
  
待娜塔莎的房门关闭，史蒂夫也终于回到了自己的房间里。  
  
解决了别人的麻烦，现在他必须要解决一下自己的大麻烦——史蒂夫似乎真的（见鬼地）爱上了詹姆斯·巴恩斯。  
  
* * *  
  
“客房服务！”  
  
睡梦中，巴基听到有人在大力拍门。  
  
“耶稣基督……”巴基一边嘀咕一边从床上爬起来，他感到头重脚轻，赤脚踩在地毯上的时候几乎向前栽倒，但他小心地保持平衡，扶着墙壁挪到门口，门外不断传来敲门声。  
  
“客房服务！巴恩斯！”  
  
巴基拉开门，站在门口的果然是娜塔莎，有些出乎意料的，她确实推着一辆小餐车——直朝巴基撞过来——  
  
巴基赶快侧身贴墙让路，直到娜塔莎进了房间，巴基才关好房门跟进去，娜塔莎把餐车放在房间中央，一把扯开半边窗帘，刺眼的加州阳光冲进来，巴基只得用手臂挡住双眼。  
  
“老天，你是来谋杀我的吗？”  
  
“你说昨天在酒店等我。”  
  
“你迟到了三个小时！”巴基叫道。  
  
“两个小时四十五分钟。”娜塔莎抱起双臂，“再说那是航空公司的错，又不是我愿意在机场干等三小时的。”  
  
“随便……”巴基一边嘟哝一边看了一眼小餐车，车上有纯净水、果汁、牛奶、咖啡、水果、以及一份英式早餐，香肠、培根和煎蛋还在冒着热气。  
  
“哦，顺便一提，不客气。”娜塔莎用下巴指了指餐车上的食物。  
  
巴基长长叹了口气，“谢谢，早餐，我得……”他用食指在脸前画了几次圈，走向洗手间，巴基花了5分钟淋浴，2分钟刷牙，3分钟剃须，等他从洗手间出来，娜塔莎已经把房间内所有的窗帘都敞开，玻璃窗也纷纷开着，热浪从外面涌进来，房顶的空调有些无力地吹散着热风。  
  
早餐已经摆在了窗边的小餐桌上，娜塔莎坐在餐桌旁，浏览着手机屏幕上的内容，时不时打几个字。  
  
“昨晚发生了什么？”娜塔莎也不抬头看他，装作漫不经心地问道。  
  
“没发生什么，我不小心喝多了，等你的时候。”巴基拉开椅子，在娜塔莎对面坐下来，把一整杯水直接灌进嘴里，干涩的喉咙终于得到了解救。  
  
“我看到罗杰斯从你房里出来，他没对你做什么吧？不过就算他做了什么我们也不能告他——”  
  
“什么？！没有！老天！快住嘴，娜塔莎！”巴基几乎把嘴里的豆子喷出来。  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“那你他妈见鬼地在做什么？！”  
  
“我喝多了！因为你来晚了！”巴基有些恼怒地指责道。  
  
娜塔莎也同样不悦，但她变得严肃认真，“詹姆斯，这里有什么需要说明的事情吗？我是指你和那个美国甜心——听着，我大周末跑来圣地亚哥这种鬼地方，为你和莎纶·卡特安排午餐和小报记者，不是为了看到‘詹姆斯·巴恩斯与美国队长在酒店厮混’这种新闻标题登上头条的。”  
  
“你觉得要是真有这样的头条，我的名字会写在前面吗？”巴基忍不住讽刺道。  
  
“巴恩斯！”  
  
巴基放下刀叉，举起双手，做出投降的姿势，“我错了……我改……你跟莎纶她们说好了吗？”  
  
“明天中午在白萨木咖啡厅。”娜塔莎一眼不眨地盯着巴基的脸，目光几乎把他穿透了，巴基被看得不太舒服，只得低下头继续吃饭，沉默了两三分钟，巴基感觉到盘子上出现了圆形的阴影，娜塔莎双手交叉放在桌面上，身体前倾，向他逼近。虽然他正在用餐的餐桌是实木家具，精致沉稳，但巴基还是有种错觉，感觉自己的盘子下一秒钟就会向对面滑下去，“詹姆斯，我记得一个月之前你还对罗杰斯的电影充满质疑，没说过他一句好话，什么变了？”  
  
“他帮我挡子弹？”  
  
娜塔莎有些恼火地挑起一边眉毛。  
  
巴基太熟悉她，知道她已经到了不耐烦的边缘，但巴基并没有说谎，一件看似荒唐的事情，可以改变一切，“我是说彩弹，马克西莫夫那两个小屁孩在片场打彩弹枪……”巴基解释道，努力回视娜塔莎，让她知道自己是在认真交谈。  
  
“所以呢？”娜塔莎终于接受了他并不是在开玩笑的事实。  
  
“我和史蒂夫站在那里，说话，因为佩吉把他叫过来，我不得不说点什么，然后那个小丫头跑来了，冲着我们就是一枪。史蒂夫把我拽开了，彩弹打在他身上。”巴基用刀子敲了敲磁盘子，“他甚至没有想，我知道那只是颗彩弹，他穿着长裤，甚至不会太疼，但我敢说，即使那是真子弹，那小子也会这么干——给他时间他都不会演戏，更别提——总之这事情在你面前发生过一次，你就会相信，他那电影里演的，那些人讲的故事，也许全他妈是真的。这人是他妈的圣人……”  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯不仅仅是个圣人，还是一个真实存在的，圣人。他对人对事都有一种完全坦率的真诚，巴基从未见过一个人能够像史蒂夫一样，把极端的固执和谦虚如此完美的兼具一身。  
  
“于是你就……陷入了爱河？”  
  
“不要恶心我，娜塔莎，是的，不，不是，我的意思是说，在昨天晚上之前，我从来没觉得他是同性恋，因为你碰巧忘记把这件事告诉我！”  
  
“因为我以为你不会——”娜塔莎突然停住了，她思考了片刻，重新开口，“我不想提出任何反对——”  
  
“但你的语气听上去就是在反对……”  
  
娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，把他想要抱怨的话全部掖回去，“你是那个坚持不肯听从律师意见出柜的人，这会儿倒赖在我头上了。”  
  
“我并没有怪你！”巴基为自己辩解道。  
  
“好吧，我就问一件事，明天还有没有午餐的安排？”  
  
“有，当然有。”巴基立即回答，“我昨天喝醉了。”他强调道。  
  
“如果他来约你出去呢？”娜塔莎问。  
  
“你觉得他会吗？”话一出口，巴基立即后悔起来，前一晚的记忆还太清晰，史蒂夫惊讶的微微发散的瞳孔，他明亮的蓝眼睛，望着巴基。当史蒂夫离开巴基房间的时候，巴基几乎想要挣扎着坐起来叫他留下来。上帝啊，他真的单身太久了。  
  
“连想都别想，巴恩斯，克林特会杀了我。那家伙没有恋人的时候都已经想着要公开出柜了，更别说如果他真的喜欢上谁。”  
  
“娜塔莎，我向你保证，在昨晚之前我们谁都不知道，不可能有人会考虑一个直男。”  
  
“昨天我看到他的时候，他就像条小狗一样，站在你门口，生怕我去敲你的门。如果他不觉得自己是你家的小狗，那必然在想象他是你的男朋友还是什么，所以我不得不再问你一次，如果他来约你呢？”  
  
“好吧，如果你一定要知道，我会拒绝——”巴基正说着，他的门铃响起来，娜塔莎和他一同看向门口，巴基突然感到一阵恐慌，还不等巴基有所反应，娜塔莎已经站起来，给了巴基一个警告的眼神，向门口走过去。  
  
“等——”巴基想要抗议，但娜塔莎已经过去把房门打开了，娜塔莎头顶上，巴基可以看到一撮翘起来的金发，他犹豫着要不要转身跳窗逃跑，但几秒钟之内，娜塔莎已经从史蒂夫身边侧身出了门，还对史蒂夫做了一个请便的手势。  
  
史蒂夫站在门口，穿着普通的短袖T恤和牛仔裤，看起来神清气爽，他对巴基露出腼腆的笑容，这家伙真的见鬼的英俊，巴基胸腔内的心脏一阵乱跳。  
  
“我可以进去吗？”史蒂夫出声问他。  
  
巴基这才意识到史蒂夫仍然在等待他的许可，他立即点点头，“当然，昨晚真是谢谢你。”巴基迅速地说道。  
  
史蒂夫走进来，随手关上屋门，他抓了抓头发，“不客气。”  
  
两个人陷入尴尬的沉默中，突然又同时开口，“你——”史蒂夫大声说道，  
  
“那个——”巴基也同时打断自己。  
  
“你先说。”史蒂夫笑起来，他的笑容让巴基忍不住去看窗外的金色沙滩和大海。  
  
“不不，你先说，找我有事吗？”巴基放松下来，史蒂夫不是来质问他，也不是来讨说法的，史蒂夫总是腼腆又有礼貌，他不会在醉酒的人身上占半分的便宜。  
  
“我待会儿要和萨姆一起去观光，旺达和皮特罗也一起去……晚些时候也许去海边玩，如果你想加入，车上还有一个位置。”  
  
“谢谢邀请，”巴基笑起来，他指了指自己身上的睡袍和早餐，“但是我想今天我还是窝在这好了……治愈我该死的宿醉。老天，下次我再喝这么多，你一定要把我用酒瓶敲晕拖回来。”  
  
“我不把你敲晕也能拖你回来。”史蒂夫靠在墙边上，一脸骄傲的傻笑。  
  
“美国队长哈，真有自信。”  
  
他们又沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫才再次开口，“关于昨天……”  
  
“是呀，关于昨天。”巴基重复道。  
  
“我是说，如果你今天想休息，也许明天我们可以一起吃午饭？我们两个人……”  
  
巴基突然觉得胸口有点闷。  
  
我会拒绝——  
  
他想起自己对娜塔莎的回答，但现实是，巴基并不想拒绝，他想告诉史蒂夫，我听说城里有家咖啡厅还不错……  
  
“史蒂夫，感谢你的邀请，但我明天中午……呃……约了莎纶一起吃饭。”  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，仍然面带笑容，但是他的情绪显然不如刚进门时那样好，“嗯，好吧，我就是来问问，那我们周一回片场再见喽？”  
  
“嗯，周一见。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫朝门口走去，他们又互相道了一次再见，史蒂夫离开了。巴基关上自己的房门，突然感到前所未有的寂寞，他没再在圣地亚哥看见史蒂夫。  
  
周日，巴基与莎纶一起去吃早午饭，那多少缓解了巴基的情绪，娜塔莎和巴基并没有对莎纶和她的经纪人之明言巴基的状况，但她们肯定了解巴基作为演员的公关需求，而对于莎纶来说，她更急迫地需要一个好莱坞的绯闻男友，以帮助自己真正的男友度过精神危机。  
  
“真的吗？我难以想象这种情况……”巴基咬了一口自己的帕尼尼。  
  
“很奇怪！我也这么觉得，不敢相信，有一天，莱维装作漫不经心地来找我，问我有没有可能让玛利亚帮我弄个什么绯闻，这样下次我们一起上街的时候，小报记者就会把他当成一个我的表亲……我是说，这他妈是什么意思？！我简直以为他在开玩笑。”莎纶做了个夸张的表情，“但很显然，他是真心这么想，我是不好意思向玛利亚开口的，但是莱维似乎真的为此而发愁，谁让我爱他呢。”  
  
“就算你这么说，仍然感觉很奇怪。”巴基笑道。  
  
“可不是吗？”莎纶用力点着头，舀起一勺圣代，塞进嘴里，透过街上的汽车声，巴基可以依稀听到咔嚓咔嚓的快门声，“我的头发看起来怎么样？”莎纶突然问道，她显然也注意到拍照的人。  
  
巴基笑起来，他抬起手把莎纶脸颊边垂下来的一缕金发帮她别到耳朵后面，“非常漂亮。”  
  
巴基与莎纶的照片成功登上了花边娱乐杂志的封面，里面甚至介绍了他们合作的新电影，他们被拍到的照片大部分是莎纶的正脸，她看起来容光焕发。就静态照片而言，二人确实表现得较为亲密，然而这种绯闻是否能够自然地流传起来，还要看大众的反应。  
  
“这就是你周日的午餐？”史蒂夫突然经过正在翻杂志的巴基背后，把他吓了一跳。  
  
“耶稣基督，罗杰斯，你走路一点声音都没有。”  
  
史蒂夫朝巴基做了个鬼脸，他又穿上了军装西服，看起来英俊挺拔，巴基不得不错开眼神。  
  
“巴基，我能问你一件事吗？”史蒂夫又说，他的语气很温和，但巴基心中警铃大作。史蒂夫·罗杰斯的固执，他是见识过的。  
  
“当然了。”巴基谨慎地回答道。  
  
“你不愿意接受我的邀请，是因为——”史蒂夫用下巴指了指巴基手中的杂志，“是因为这个吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫……忘了先前的事吧，我现在没条件做这些，还有前途需要考虑。”  
  
有些出乎巴基意料地，史蒂夫点了点头。他们相对沉默地站了一会儿，史蒂夫突然又开口，“我能再问一件事吗？”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“问吧，十万个为什么。”  
  
史蒂夫低头笑了笑，但随即又收起笑容，“去年打官司的时候，你可以……出柜的，不是吗？这个对你来说，真的那么重要吗？”  
  
一瞬间，巴基感到有些恼火，周末的时候娜塔莎也用同样的事情来质问他，“是的，如果你说当演员，这对我很重要，也许你不觉得这是真正的工作，但这就是我的工作，我从八年级开始演舞台剧，不是为了让自己的演艺生涯无疾而终的。”  
  
史蒂夫听出了巴基的愤怒，立即抬起双手，试图安抚，“我不是——”  
  
“你听我说，你提问，我回答不是吗？”巴基压低声音，“去年的事情不一样，我出柜，演戏会受到影响，我不出柜，一样是名声玩完，我为什么非要和自己过不去？但是史蒂夫，我以为你至少应该了解，我没做过的事就是没做过，为什么必须得暴露自己的隐私来自证清白呢？！”  
  
史蒂夫张大嘴巴，没说出话，导演喊巴基入场，他把手里的杂志丢给史蒂夫，径直向导演走去。  
  
今天巴基也穿了军装，出席史蒂夫的“葬礼”，他甚至不用表演悲伤。  
  
好在这一天，巴基与史蒂夫并没有对手戏，史蒂夫只是躺在棺材里演演死人，他剩下唯一一个镜头还是和莎纶在一起，但史蒂夫明显不在状态，佩吉重拍了几次，最终决定跳过，先拍葬礼后莎纶与巴基的戏份。  
  
巴基不得不承认，闹情绪的时候表演，确实给一切多加了许多难度。  
  
傍晚下班的时候，史蒂夫还是过来叫住了巴基，“对不起。”史蒂夫认真地说道。  
  
巴基转过身面对他，“别总是抓着我道歉，史蒂夫，你还记得上次发生了什么，彩弹枪打中了你的屁股，而且两次都是我不讲道理……”  
  
史蒂夫搓着手指，低头径自笑了两下，他背对着夕阳，金红的光芒在他周围闪亮，巴基深深吸了口气，慢慢呼出。  
  
“但我还是要道歉，你知道的。”  
  
巴基撇了撇嘴，他当然知道，现在他几乎爱他这点，“是我不好，我在打了一场官司以后，老是有些敏感。但是说实话，史蒂夫，除了精细的公关安排，与同事约会总不是最佳选择。”  
  
史蒂夫缓慢地点了两次头，“我知道了。”  
  
他们互相道别，没再交谈，巴基看着史蒂夫转身，消失在视野当中。去喜欢别人吧，巴基在心中对史蒂夫说道，别去喜欢一个不能把你放在第一位的人。  
  
傍晚的时候，巴基接到娜塔莎打来的电话。  
  
“小报新闻写得比我想象的还好。”  
  
“是呀。”巴基回答，佩吉似乎也为这种安排感到满意。  
  
“你怎么样？”娜塔莎问他，巴基打官司的那段时间里，娜塔莎总是这样问，巴基知道她真的关心自己，她是巴基能想到的最好的经理人，不止注重巴基的收入，还会留意他的生活。  
  
但巴基仍然只能明知故问，“什么意思？”  
  
电话那边沉默了几秒钟，娜塔莎终于又说道：“你真的喜欢他是不是？”她对亲近的人总是直接了当。  
  
巴基发现自己在点头，但幸好娜塔莎看不到这些，“那不重要。”  
  
“有时候也可能会变得重要。”  
  
“我猜我们只能走着瞧了。”  
  
电话里娜塔莎叹了口气，“照顾好自己，詹姆斯。”  
  
“我会的。”巴基回答，但他并没有什么自信。  
  
* * *  
  
“哦，上帝呀，我真是太抱歉了，史蒂夫。”莎纶捧住史蒂夫的脸颊踮起脚尖在他的鼻子上亲了一下，她笑得停不下来，史蒂夫身后负责补光的工作人员也在笑，因为地上史蒂夫的影子一晃一晃的。  
  
虽然莎纶在道歉，但史蒂夫知道大部分责任出在自己身上，他有些尴尬地摇摇头，佩吉干脆走过来，捏了捏史蒂夫的胳膊，“史蒂夫，你在逗她笑。”  
  
“不不，是我不好，天啊——”莎纶双手叉腰，笑得弯曲身体，额头顶在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
史蒂夫回过头，看到萨姆和巴基肩并肩坐在不远处的道具皮卡后车斗上，两个人四条腿有节奏地前后摇晃着，脸上则是同样欠扁的傻笑。史蒂夫想走过去扯他们的脸。  
  
“我们休息一会儿？”佩吉问道。  
  
莎纶点点头，一边用手扇着风，一边呼气，“我……去喝口水。”  
  
“这是最后一场戏了，史蒂夫，我知道看戏的人有点多，别紧张，你能行的，只不过是另一个吻而已。”  
  
只不过是另一个吻而已——说得可真轻巧，史蒂夫心想。  
  
这是主要演员的最后一场戏，马克西莫夫兄妹已经在一周前完成了全部的拍摄提前放假回家了，最后的场景中，莎纶与帮助她查明丈夫死因的巴基告别，与莎纶青梅竹马的萨姆陪在她身边。而莎纶会回忆起几年前送别史蒂夫去战场的景象，她穿着同样的衣服，只有发型和妆容有所变化。  
  
莎纶与史蒂夫之间有一个告别的亲吻。  
  
萨姆和巴基很快便完成了拍摄，坐在一边等待史蒂夫完成最后一幕，然而不知为何，史蒂夫为亲吻而感到紧张，他的紧张太过明显，以至于莎纶没办法严肃的面对他。  
  
史蒂夫有些气馁地朝萨姆和巴基走过去。  
  
“我说伙计，你在《自由旗帜》里拍过几乎一样的场景，怎么这会儿突然不灵光了？”待史蒂夫走近，萨姆笑着拍了他的手臂一下。  
  
“《自由旗帜》里那一幕也拍的不怎么样。”巴基不客气地评价道。  
  
“嘿！给人留点自尊心，巴恩斯！”萨姆不满地捶了巴基胸口一下。  
  
巴基捂住胸口，哽咽两下，砰地向后倒了下去，萨姆目瞪口呆地看着他。隔了半分钟，巴基才原地坐起来，对萨姆傻笑。  
  
史蒂夫也噗地笑出声，巴基抬头看他，笑得弯起眼角。  
  
那是个很单纯的笑容，但却让史蒂夫感觉心脏怦怦直跳，他咽了一口吐沫，试图把多余的心情从脑子里清扫出去。  
  
史蒂夫已经从巴基那里得到了清楚明了的拒绝，他现在需要把这一切都忘掉。  
  
从某些角度讲，史蒂夫理解巴基的考虑，他还不到三十岁，眼前尚有大段路要走，克林特曾经絮絮叨叨地对史蒂夫讲了四个小时出柜在好莱坞的弊端，旁征博引，最后得出结论，35岁之前出柜绝对是自断后路，超过35岁还得看你走红的程度。对于当演员，巴基不是史蒂夫这种投机分子，史蒂夫可以随时选择放弃，退出，这对他的人生毫无影响，但对于巴基来说，放弃不是一个选择，放弃等于失败。  
  
在圣地亚哥的周末，几瓶啤酒过后，史蒂夫曾经私下问过萨姆，如果他是同性恋，会不会选择出柜。史蒂夫怀疑萨姆听出了他的画外音，知道史蒂夫并不完全在做假设，但萨姆还是好心解答了史蒂夫的疑惑：“当然不会，你当我是傻瓜吗？”萨姆对史蒂夫说，“除非我是伊恩·麦凯伦……在你的假设里，我是伊恩·麦凯伦吗？”  
  
但史蒂夫仍然为巴基的拒绝感到伤心，他甚至从没有问过史蒂夫是否可以接受秘密的私生活。  
  
“话说，这种事情真的没发生过吗？你调派出国之前，总会有人送别吧，试着想想那时候。”巴基的好心建议把史蒂夫拉回现实。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“没有，我那个电影里关于女朋友的段落有些夸张，出国的时候母亲已经去世两年了，她是个孤儿，没有亲戚，父亲的亲戚也都失去了联络，事实上我没怎么经历过告别的场景。”  
  
有人走过来，手臂搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“男孩们，你们把他教会了吗？”莎纶站在史蒂夫身边，面对巴基和萨姆。  
  
巴基突然跳下卡车，拉着莎纶向旁边走了一点，他开始翻手上的台词，找到史蒂夫的那页。他深深吸了口气，站直身体，看着莎纶的眼睛。  
  
“时间差不多了……”巴基对莎纶轻声说道。  
  
一瞬间，史蒂夫就能看出这家伙不知比自己强多少倍。  
  
莎纶眨了眨眼，抬起一只手臂，轻轻拍了拍巴基的肩膀，巴基穿着老旧的纯棉短袖T恤，但莎纶却好像在为他抚平军装，“注意安全……照顾好自己……”莎纶说了她的台词。  
  
巴基抿了抿嘴，史蒂夫完全能想象一个为分别而惆怅的丈夫，“你和孩子们也是。”  
  
莎纶微微点头，眼里突然有了泪光，她捧起巴基的脸颊，向他凑近，在巴基的嘴角轻轻吻了一下，两个人拥抱在一起，巴基的下巴垫在莎纶头顶上，一分钟后，表演示范结束了，巴基搂着莎纶，两个人一起摇晃起来。  
  
萨姆不情愿地拍了两下巴掌，“好吧，你这是故意占便宜，但我们都知道，最后是谁赢到了姑娘。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，忽略掉萨姆，重新转向史蒂夫，“也许，你可以想，我们拍完了，马上也要道别了……”他看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫也看着他，也许史蒂夫的眼神太过赤裸，所以巴基动了动，放开了莎纶，看向片场布景的方向，“还有上次拍电影结束的时候，或者是回国时与战友告别，那都是同样的感受，和认识的人分离，也许再也不会见到。”  
  
“想他们之中的好人，不要去想米歇尔那种告别才要谢天谢地的讨厌鬼。”萨姆插嘴道。  
  
“嘿！”莎纶拍了萨姆一下，“巴基在帮忙，你在帮倒忙！”  
  
萨姆夸张地揉着胸口，“噢，我的心碎了，莎纶，你竟然这样说我。”  
  
莎纶呵呵笑起来。  
  
“玛利亚和汤姆就位。”佩吉向他们招手，喊二人角色的名字。  
  
莎纶向史蒂夫伸出手，拉着他向前走，但史蒂夫脑子里仍然在回想巴基的话，和认识的人分别，也许再也不会见到，今天之后，他和巴基还会在宣传和首映上相见，两次，也许是三次，不会更多，然后呢？  
  
他们真的连一点机会都没有吗？  
  
史蒂夫回过神来的时候，他们已经站在摄影机中间了，他模模糊糊地听到佩吉喊了开拍，莎纶带着关切的眼神看他。  
  
“时间差不多了……”史蒂夫说道，他们即将告别。  
  
莎纶说了什么，她的表情也让史蒂夫感到心碎。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼，他感觉莎纶的嘴唇碰到自己的，而史蒂夫的脑海里全是巴基寂寞的表情。  
  
他放开了莎纶，低头看到地面的标识，按着事先安排的路线走去，佩吉喊了“停”。  
  
周围所有的人都是满脸兴奋，他们纷纷鼓起掌，拍摄结束了，工作人员开始相互握手庆贺，而史蒂夫呆呆地在原地站了很久，打不起庆祝的心情。  
  
拍摄结束后的傍晚，所有主要演职人员参加了派对，旺达和皮特罗也从西雅图赶过来，大家喝酒、唱歌、跳舞，巴基甚至拉着史蒂夫的手，带他一起跟着音乐的节奏摇摆了几分钟的时间。  
  
后来史蒂夫再想找到巴基的时候，他听说巴基已经提前离开了。  
  
“想想上一次派对发生了什么，他这么早走不奇怪。”旺达偷偷对史蒂夫说道，“但我相信他什么也没做。”  
  
史蒂夫只能对旺达点点头，“相信我，他真的什么也没做。”  
  
旺达看着史蒂夫，噘起嘴，严肃认真地说道：“我信美国队长！”随后哈哈大笑起来。  
  
影片后期制作期间，史蒂夫没再与巴基见面，他被叫回洛杉矶补录台词的时候，巴基已经完成了他的补拍。电影预告片发布的时候，获得了很多媒体的好评。  
  
史蒂夫仍然留着巴基的手机号码，仍然关注着巴基的新闻，他的名字偶尔出现在电影的试镜名单中，其中有一部后年上映的大制作科幻电影，那部电影同样是小说改编，史蒂夫特意购买了小说来读，他很难把巴基与书中描写的外星男主角联系在一起，但史蒂夫又知道什么呢？没准巴基在表演方面无所不能……  
  
即使他们没有交往的可能，史蒂夫仍然难以完全把巴基当做其他人一样对待。也许是因为他的不公平遭遇，也许是他在演戏方面的才华，也许是因为他偶尔会流露出的寂寞表情，也许只是因为他是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。  
  
分开的一段时间里，史蒂夫反复想着巴基对他说的话，想着那天晚上在圣地亚哥的酒店，由巴基先发起的，最终未完成的吻。  
  
如果他们不再是同事了，如果史蒂夫不介意一段私密的恋情，事情又会如何呢？他们都是成年人，成年人懂得在应该妥协的地方做出妥协，再者说，史蒂夫身边的人，不也在劝阻他出柜吗？也许他也需要回避公众的视线，至少一年半载之内不会公开出柜……  
  
临近宣传期的某天清晨，史蒂夫被电话叫醒了，闹钟显示清晨五点半，电话是克林特打来的。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“出大事了，我正在去机场的路上，现在飞到洛杉矶。”  
  
“什么大事？”史蒂夫立即清醒，从床上坐起来，打开台灯。  
  
“我发给你链接，如果链接页面消失了，那么快跪下来感谢上帝，如果没有，就祈祷它快点消失。”  
  
“什么链——”史蒂夫还没问完，克林特已经结束了通话。  
  
史蒂夫的手机震了一下，他立即翻到短讯，点开克林特发给他的视频链接。  
  
视频是在推特发布的，上方的推文写着：巴恩斯是强x犯，请不要忘记。史蒂夫感到一阵反胃，页面显然还未消失，他犹豫了两秒，开始播放视频。视频背景很黑，看起来是个酒吧场景，拍摄画面是近景，角度也让人难于分辨，史蒂夫能看到一条男人的手臂，还有女人被压在沙发椅上的大腿和躯干，两个人身体扭曲纠缠了一阵子，背景里音乐声音极大，其中夹杂着女人的抗议，随后双方发生了更激烈的肢体冲突，男人显然在镜头外给了女人一击，女人的身体跌在椅子上，短短一分钟的视频结束了。  
  
视频下方已经有了上百条评论，有人发出抗议，有人在问巴恩斯是谁，有人一口咬定视频是假的，有另一些人在重复原推文的内容。  
  
有人发了一张图片对比，史蒂夫能看出图片左侧是《73分局》片场照，照片中巴基拿着台词，站在一辆NYPD警车旁边，电影导演也在画面中，图片特意圈出了巴基手臂内侧的一处纹身——就连史蒂夫都未曾注意过，他的手臂上有纹身吗？史蒂夫模糊地回忆着——图片的另一边，粘贴了视频里的一个截图，无论视频中的男人是谁，他手臂的相同位置有一处一模一样的纹身。  
  
史蒂夫不再看评论，他回播了克林特的电话，想在他上飞机之前找到他，克林特的电话一直占线，史蒂夫坚持不懈地拨了十五分钟后，克林特终于接通了他。  
  
“嘿，史蒂夫，我现在没时间跟你说，《流浪者》这边需要准备对策，后天就是宣传期了，他们在联系推特删帖，但这显然没什么作用——好了，我要挂断了，回头再——”  
  
“克林特，等会儿，你现在去哪里？”  
  
“洛杉矶。”  
  
“我也去。”史蒂夫边说边开始穿衣服。  
  
“喂，慢着，伙计，你来干什么？”  
  
“反正后天就要去参加脱口秀不是吗？我和你一起过去。”  
  
“我们不在同一个城市！”克林特叫道。  
  
“我知道！我会做最早的航班，在机场等我！”  
  
“喂——”  
  
史蒂夫挂上电话。  
  
克林特没有在机场等他，因为和史蒂夫一起总有被影迷或记着发现并拦截的风险，但他至少好心地帮史蒂夫预约了出租车。史蒂夫以自己的签名换取了与空乘同行下飞机的机会，进入机场后，史蒂夫便戴着棒球帽和墨镜，迅速冲了出去，跳上了在外等待的出租车。  
  
到达剧组办公地点的时候，克林特、娜塔莎、玛利亚、还有其他主要演员的经纪人都在会议室开会，佩吉和制片方以及影片的公关负责人一同出席，接待员告知史蒂夫，巴基也在。  
  
史蒂夫无法就这样闯入会议室，他未被邀请参会，而且他能想见巴基此时的心情，他大概什么人都不会想见，于是史蒂夫在会议室同一层的休息区等待。他不知道自己为什么要坐在这里，也不知道自己坐在这能给巴基带来怎样的帮助，他唯一知道的是，他必须在这，他需要想办法帮他。  
  
——想办法。  
  
媒体需要话题，不是这个，就是那个，他们就像永远吃不饱的狗，你至少得喂点什么给他们，史蒂夫想到克林特的话，突然生出了某个主意。  
  
史蒂夫猛地从椅子上站起来，刚要向会议室那边走，却突然听见脚步声，随后巴基就这样突然出现在他面前，巴基看上去焦虑、疲劳，但他的头发剪短了，颜色似乎也浅了些，还挑染了红色和蓝色，他在为其他电影试镜，史蒂夫回想起来。  
  
“史蒂夫？”巴基惊讶地瞪着他，难以理解他为什么会出现在这。  
  
娜塔莎走到巴基身后。  
  
“那不是我。”巴基回头看了娜塔莎一眼，对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他不自觉地去看巴基赤裸的小臂内侧——  
  
“我两年前拍片的时候有纹身，打官司的时候洗掉的，但那视频里不是我，不可能是我。”巴基急切地攥住史蒂夫的手腕，“我能和你说两句话吗？”  
  
“当然，但是……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“詹姆斯——”娜塔莎叫住他，语气里带有警告。  
  
“干什么？！”巴基愤怒地吼回去。  
  
娜塔莎也是满脸怒容。  
  
巴基不再理会，他拽了史蒂夫的手臂一下，“这边。”  
  
巴基不由分说地拉着史蒂夫往走廊的另一头走，史蒂夫回头看娜塔莎，娜塔莎只是瞪着他，没再说话。  
  
史蒂夫被拽进一间空着的小办公室，巴基在背后锁上房门，他双手叉腰，贴着墙壁站着。  
  
“史蒂夫，听着，我跟你说的事情，全是真的，没有半句是假话，那天晚上，我也不是在演戏，你知道我不喜欢女人，我甚至可以吻你证明给你看——”巴基突然打断了自己，苦涩地哼笑了一声，双手捂住脸，“我不知道自己在说什么，你别介意——”  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫小心地走过去，“你知道的，你不需要拿亲吻换我的信任，我当然相信你。”他轻轻握住巴基双手的手腕，把他的手放下来，巴基的眼睛周围红彤彤的，看起来严重缺乏睡眠，“你猜怎样？你不止有我的信任，还可以得到一个免费拥抱。”史蒂夫张开手臂，搂住巴基的肩膀，让他的脑袋贴在自己的耳朵旁边。  
  
巴基的身体逐渐由僵硬放松下来，他终于放任自己拥抱史蒂夫，史蒂夫感到欣慰地轻轻抚摸着巴基的后背，知道自己能给对方带来安慰和支持，让史蒂夫觉得心满意足。他知道自己喜欢巴基，他知道自己至少会再尝试一次，但不是现在，现在他有更重要的事情要找克林特谈。  
  
过了几分钟，史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍巴基的后背，放开了他，巴基低着头，重新靠回墙上。  
  
“巴基，我很想多陪你待会儿，但我现在想去找克林特谈谈，也许可以帮到你——”  
  
“那不是我。”巴基有些机械地重复道，“玛利亚觉得那甚至不是同一家酒吧，事实上她很肯定不是同一家，她是我们当时庆祝的那家酒吧的常客。他们已经聘请了一位私家侦探去调查那个视频，三五天事情就会过去。耶稣基督，我真他妈恨死这件事了。”  
  
“可不是吗？”史蒂夫对巴基微笑，“但是在三五天过去之前，也许我们至少可以做点别的，转移一下媒体的视线。”  
  
“什么别的？”巴基抬起头看史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我先要问问克林特的意见，我晚上再和你说行吗？”  
  
“反正他们说我感情用事，已经把我从公关会议中除名了，我想娜塔莎会处理这些事，她虽然在生我的气……”巴基耸耸肩，“现在我要回去，趴在床上大哭一场。”  
  
“你在哪家酒店？”  
  
“我在娜塔莎的公寓借住……”  
  
“好吧，我在环球影城，晚上七点酒吧见？”  
  
巴基点点头，似乎连说话的力气也没有了。  
  
“你晚上回来对吗？”史蒂夫再次问道。  
  
巴基看着他，他看着巴基微微分开的嘴唇——  
  
“向我保证你一定会来？”  
  
“我保证。”巴基终于回答。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基回到娜塔莎的公寓便闷头大睡，起床后手机上并没有任何娜塔莎发来的消息，他犹豫着要不要打电话向娜塔莎道歉，要不要取消与史蒂夫的约定，巴基感觉糟透了。  
  
他觉得自己在利用史蒂夫，利用他的温柔和善良。只有在自己需要依靠的时候，他才会想到史蒂夫。  
  
不，那不是真的。  
  
如果巴基足够坦白的话，他不得不承认自己时常会想起史蒂夫，有时候他会看着史蒂夫的手机号码发呆，犹豫着要不要给他发条消息，他知道史蒂夫一定会回复。  
  
史蒂夫是那种相信即使不能成为恋人也可以做朋友的蠢货。  
  
巴基知道他绝对是。  
  
巴基的手机亮起来，一条来自史蒂夫的新信息，“别忘了来找我，有重要的事情对你说。”  
  
“向我保证你一定会来？”  
  
是的，巴基做过保证，他从不食言。也许是这样，但也许他只是在给自己找借口。  
  
他起床清洁，穿好衣服，叫车前往史蒂夫的酒店酒吧。  
  
巴基迟到了一小会儿，向服务员询问后，服务员很快把巴基领到了史蒂夫就坐的位置，史蒂夫换了身衣服，在有空调的室内穿上了深蓝色的长袖衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，上帝啊，难怪全美国都会爱上他，巴基想着，在史蒂夫身边坐下来，他接过服务员递上来的酒单。  
  
“我们在喝什么？”巴基笑着问史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫看看自己的杯子，回答道：“督威。”  
  
“只喝啤酒哈？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“但你可以点任何饮料，我会看情况把你拖回去。”  
  
巴基不得不低下头，史蒂夫甚至记得他们无心的交谈。  
  
“我和他要一样的。”巴基把酒水单还给了服务员。  
  
“好啦，说吧，帅哥，有什么重要的事情？”巴基故作轻松地说道。  
  
“我下午和克林特说了，我决定不再出演其他影视作品了，《流浪者》是最后一部。”  
  
巴基瞪大了眼睛，“史蒂夫……你为什么突然？你不用因为我的事——我是说，你不会是因为那个视频的事情——”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我跟你说过了，我同意出卖版权和参演电影是为了筹钱，现在目标已经达成了不是吗？我甚至超额完成了任务，我本来也打算申请新工作，现在这种成名的状况，让我有更多的机会，但聚光灯下的日子该结束了。你也知道我有多不适合演戏。”史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑，继续说，“所以这次也算是救急吧，下午的时候他们说聘请的侦探已经找到了视频拍摄的那家酒吧，视频上的两个人应该既不是你也不是门罗，但侦探需要一段时间整理证据。如果娜塔莎没给你发消息，只是因为她也正在忙……我们没办法避免记者在两天后问到这件事，但我可以宣布退出，那样会转移很多视线。克林特大概会辛苦一点，他们不许我自己现场胡说，有人在给我写发言稿。他们还在写记者问题，联系愿意做独家采访的媒体。”  
  
“史蒂夫……我不知道该说什么才好——”  
  
服务员正巧端来了巴基的啤酒，让他们有机会停顿一下，巴基觉得自己的喉咙有些哽咽。  
  
“这件事真的和你关系不大，如果能碰巧帮助一个朋友，也算是一举两得了。”史蒂夫说。  
  
他们相对沉默了一会儿，巴基还是说了谢谢，除了感激，他还能做些什么呢？两个人举起酒杯，轻轻碰了一下。  
  
史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，似乎仍然有话要说，他又喝了两口啤酒，才终于开口道：“所以说，我不会再演电影了。”  
  
“嗯，得到了解脱。”巴基努力送给史蒂夫一个笑容。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了笑，“我的意思是说，你和我，从今往后，再也不会是同事了……我可以约你出去吗？一个正式的约会……”  
  
巴基一时间无法回答，他的双手都攥成拳头，史蒂夫安静地等着他的回应。  
  
“史蒂夫……我，你确定吗？如果我们一起……你也需要避人耳目……我认识一些人，他们的生活……就好像做贼一样。即使我们出门，也不可能——像别人一样，你不觉得这不公平吗？”  
  
“我不会骗你，巴基，我觉得这并不算是最理想的状态。”史蒂夫认真地回答他，“但如果遇到了真心喜欢的人，总会愿意做出适当的妥协，我理解你的状况。”  
  
史蒂夫的话让巴基回想起他的拥抱，坚定、温暖、真诚。  
  
巴基点了一次头，“如果是那样的话……我愿意试试。我是说，我甚至想要立即给你一个亲吻，管现在叫作正式约会……”  
  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛，似乎并未预料到巴基会轻易接受，然而巴基怎么会不接受呢？这是巴基记忆以来，第一次产生无法摆脱的思恋，而喜爱的对象又恰好喜欢自己，甚至愿意做出妥协来满足他的现实需求……  
  
巴基忍不住笑起来，但在他意识到之前，史蒂夫突然向他凑近，在他的唇角上留下一个轻巧的吻。  
  
巴基下意识地回头看四周，酒吧里人很多，但没人注意到他们，由于背景音乐的关系，所有正在交谈的人都凑得很近。  
  
“对不起——”史蒂夫开口道歉，“我只是一时——我保证下次不会发生了……”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“没关系，史蒂夫，没关系。”他伸出手，轻轻握了握史蒂夫的手掌。  
  
史蒂夫放松下来，他对巴基眨了眨眼，重新露出腼腆的笑容，“所以说，我们现在在正式约会喽？”  
  
“是啊。”巴基也笑起来，“正式约会。”


End file.
